Avengers of the Future
by Raptor2216
Summary: 6th story of the Worlds Collide series. Decades in the future, Earth-1 has never fully recovered from the Decimation. In the midst of this, a new threat rises, and Stephen and Nora, the children of the Flash, need to assemble a new team to stop it. As they assemble the children of Earth-1's greatest heroes, they learn they may have the power to reverse the Decimation.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, everybody. I am back with a new story in the Worlds Collide series. I figured with the news of Avengers: Endgame being re-released in theaters, this was a good day to post this.**

**This story will connect the final scenes of Soldier of Star City and Crisis on Earth-99, and tie the future into the present, but particularly the story covering Endgame.**

**Also, to address some reviews and messages regarding Pietro. Yes, Pietro was still in a coma after years. People have been known to stay in comas for years, and even decades, so it's not unheard of. I will confirm that in the original timeline that Pietro never really woke up, and eventually died, which from what I've read is a fairly common fate of those who are in a coma for that long. Stephen and Nora taking him into the Speed Force in the last chapter of Crisis on Earth-99 saved him.**

**I'll say no more. Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Bruce Wayne's help

William sits across the fire from Bruce, staring into the flames for a few moments. He then looks up at Bruce and asks, "What is the Batman doing here on Lian Yu?"

"And why is the son of the Green Arrow on Lian Yu?" Bruce shoots back.

William looks at Bruce for a moment before he says, "Like I said. We need your help."

"You say we, but I only see you sitting in front of me. Unless you have other friends here on Lian Yu searching for me," Bruce replies.

"No, I'm here alone. But I didn't come here on a whim. I was sent here to find you," William explains.

"By who?" Bruce demands.

"I have some friends I work with. The son and daughter of the Flash. They're working with the son of John Diggle. And they're in trouble," William says.

"What kind of trouble?" Bruce asks.

"There's a new speedster out there. XS started calling him Godspeed. And lately, he hasn't been working alone. He's teamed up with Grant Wilson, Fred Myers and the Weather Witch. They're outnumbered, and they need help," William explains.

"Well, I'm not exactly as young as I used to be. And I didn't just come to this island for no reason," Bruce says.

William looks at him for a few moments before he asks, "Why did you come here?"

Bruce sits there, staring into the fire for a few moments before he answers in a tired tone. "Because. There was nothing left for me in Gotham. Despite my efforts as Batman, I never seemed to make a real difference in actually stopping crime. Eventually, being Batman and the CEO of Wayne Enterprises became too much. I left Gotham behind, and tried to find my purpose in life. After the Decimation, and years of travelling, that trail led me here to Lian Yu. I figured, after the Decimation, and with the new vigilante in Gotham, it was a good place to stay and to die one day."

William sits there in silence, taking in Bruce's explanation. He had gone through a bit of a wandering period himself after the Decimation left him essentially an orphan.

"I know you've been through a lot, Bruce. We all have. But we need your help, Mr. Wayne," William says.

"How? I've already told you I'm not exactly as young as I used to be, so I wouldn't be very useful in a fight," Bruce says.

"I know. We don't need you, per se. We knew you probably wouldn't be in the right condition to fight. We need you...to help us find someone else," Williams responds.

"Who?" Bruce asks.

"We know that during your exile, you've trained Zoe Ramirez and Jenna West. They could very well be what our little team needs to stop Godspeed and his partners. I was hoping you could help me by telling us where we might be able to find them," William asks.

"Well, honestly, I'm surprised Zoe didn't return to Star City," Bruce says.

"It held too many painful memories," William explains. Bruce nods in understanding.

"Well, I can give you a good idea of where to find Zoe. Jenna may be harder to find. She had more anger and loss in her heart than Zoe did when I trained her. And she was more secretive than Zoe," Bruce says.

"It doesn't matter. Any help you can give us to try and find them would be very appreciated," William says.

Bruce looks into the fire and stares into it for a minute. The silence feels like it's dragging on for an hour before he speaks again.

"If I had to give you a good idea of where to find Zoe, you may find her in Iraq. She talked a number of times while training under me about the time her father spent in the Middle East trying to restore order. With the chaos there after the Decimation, she sometimes talked about going there to try and restore order like her dad once did," Bruce says.

"And Jenna?" William asks.

"I only have a few wild guesses. Besides Central City, the only places she's talked about more than just in passing were Coast City, Star City, and Japan. She said her father went there for a brief time after her mother was killed in the Decimation. Any of those places might be worth checking out," Bruce says.

William nods. "That's good enough for me," he says.

Bruce nods as he looks back into the fire. A moment later, he looks back up at William and says, "I'm guessing you're hungry. I've got some food here. Why don't you eat and get some rest? You should leave tomorrow morning. If this Godspeed and his partners are as dangerous as you say, then your friends can't waste any time."

William nods, then reaches out for a plate of food that Bruce passes him.

About an hour later, as the two are settling down for the night, William looks over to where Bruce is and asks, "How did you know my father?"

"I met him once in Star City, back when it was still Starling City, and before the accident on the Queen's Gambit. We saw each other a few more times before the accident, and got to know each other a little bit. Unfortunately, I never did see him again after he got back from this island," Bruce says.

William nods, then lies back in his sleeping bag, looking up at the trees above, and the few stars he can see through them. And slowly, he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

(The next morning)

William walks through the trees, heading back towards the beach. Bruce follows behind him.

As he nears the beach, William stops and turns to face Bruce. "Thank you for being cooperative, Bruce," he says as he extends his hand.

Bruce looks at William for a moment before taking the offered hand. "Of course, William," he says.

"Take care of yourself," Williams says. He then releases Bruce's hand and starts to walk towards the beach.

"William," Bruce suddenly calls from behind him. William turns back to look at him.

Bruce steps forward and says, "In case you need some extra help, I know somebody. A woman I met years ago. She can definitely help you with your problem. Her name is Diana."

"Where can I find this Diana?" William asks.

"She comes from an island named Themyscira. She travelled the world for a long time, but after the Decimation, I think she went home. The problem is that Themyscira is hidden. Few people outside the island know how to find it. This drive has directions on how to find it," Bruce says as he holds out a drive to William.

William looks down at the drive, then reaches out and takes it, sliding it into his pocket. "Thank you," he says.

"Good luck," Bruce says, then he turns and disappears among the trees. William stares after him for a moment before he turns and walks towards the beach, where his ride is waiting to take him back to the mainland.

* * *

**I hope that was a good first chapter.**

**Just to clarify, this is not Batman's last appearance in this story. He will show up again. And yes. The Diana that Bruce mentioned is Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman. She will be showing up later on**

**As for the villains, I chose to make a team by the antagonists so it would bring the heroes I have planned together. I chose Godspeed as the leader because I was somewhat disappointed he didn't have a bigger role in the show. Then, with his partners. Obviously, Grant Wilson is Slade's second son, and has taken up the role of Deathstroke in this. Weather Witch is actually the daughter of Mark Mardon's daughter in this story. And Fred Myers. In Marvel comics, he's the villain Boomerang. I decided to use him as the fourth member of this villain team. In this, he's related to Captain Boomerang, and took up his mantle. I know it's kinda weird to introduce new villains like this with no real introduction or backstory. But, I didn't have many choices, so I decided to make a few new ones.**

**So, if you're wondering about Zoe and Jenna, yes, they will be joining the team, which I will call the New Avengers. I will confirm that Zoe is going to be the new Black Canary, kinda like she is in the show. As for Jenna, well, that's a surprise. Her hero identity is one that from what I know is a fan favorite, and has not been introduced yet in the MCU. Give your guesses as to her identity. Oh and I will confirm that the whole roster of the New Avengers includes more heroes I haven't mentioned yet. You'll get those reveals later on.**

**Well, that's it for now. Please review, and stay tuned for more.**


	2. Chapter 2- Godspeed

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**Glad you guys seem to be excited for this.**

**Also, just to put it out there. This story will be 13 chapters long, and will end with Nora and Stephen going back in time to save Pietro.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Godspeed

(Central City)

It's a fairly quiet night. The sky over Central City is fairly overcast, hiding the stars.

A couple is on a late night stroll down Main Street, just trying to make small talk. Suddenly, a fierce gust hits them as a bolt of white lightning streaks past them. A moment later, a streak of yellow and red lightning passes them.

"Alright, Stephen! I'm chasing him down Main Street!" Nora calls over comms.

"Gotcha! I'll cut him off at 9th!" Stephen responds.

Nora scowls as she keeps pushing herself. It seems that every time that she and her brother get faster, Godspeed gets faster as well.

Glancing at the street signs along the road, she sees that 9th Street is coming up. She smiles as she watches ahead of her. Sure enough, right as they reach the intersection, Stephen comes hurtling in from the right and body slams Godspeed, knocking him tumbling down several blocks. Nora and Stephen race towards him. However, before they can reach him, he regains his feet and speeds off again.

Racing after him, Nora growls in frustration. "Does this guy ever get tired?!" she yells over comms.

"Focus, sis!" Stephen says back.

"Guys, Godspeed is heading for Ivo Labs. You gotta stop him before he gets there," John says over comms.

"Gotcha," Stephen says as he spurs himself faster. Nora hurries to keep up.

In only a few seconds, Ivo Labs appears up ahead, and Godspeed streaks in. Stephen and Nora race in after him and into a main storage hall.

As they skid to a stop, they see no sign of Godspeed. "John, we've lost him," Stephen says over comms.

"Well, he's still there," John replies.

"Are you sure?" Nora asks.

"I may not be as good as William at this, but I'm positive," John replies.

Only a moment later, Godspeed speeds in and stops right in front of the twins, with his white lightning sparking off his white suit.

"Godspeed," Nora growls angrily.

"Well, well, my young friends. You sure don't give up, do you?" Godspeed says mockingly.

"Nope," Stephen responds simply.

"Why did you come here? Why is Ivo Labs important to you?" Nora demands.

Godspeed laughs. "My goals are beyond your understanding, twins," he says as he holds up a bottle, as if to tease them.

"We're gonna want that back," Stephen says.

"If you want it...try and take it," Godspeed says before speeding off. Nora and Stephen take off after him.

The twins chase Godspeed, but the white-clad speedster easily keeps ahead of them.

Stephen and Nora push themselves harder, and finally seem to be gaining on him. Suddenly, Godspeed's form starts to vibrate, before a Time Remnant appears next to him. The two Godspeeds separate and race off in opposite directions. Stephen goes after the Time Remnant, while Nora chases after the original.

For nearly half a minute, Nora and Stephen chase after Godspeed and his Time Remnant. Unknown to them, the two Godspeeds are leading them back towards each other, and eventually to the same skyscraper.

Nora follows the original up one side of the skyscraper, as the Time Remnant leads Stephen over the top. As the two Godspeeds race right at each other, one lies down, and the other jumps, so they go flying past each other. The Time Remnant hits Nora feet-first, knocking her back, while the original flies right at Stephen and punches him in the stomach.

The two sibling speedsters hit the ground hard, both crying out in pain. Godspeed and the Time Remnant speed down next to them, and merge back into one. Godspeed laughs maniacally as he says, "Once again, you two weren't fast enough. You'll never be fast enough. You'll never stop me!" He laughs again, then speeds off.

Stephen and Nora continue to lie on the ground, both in pain and in anger. After a few moments, John comes on comms again and asks, "Stephen? Nora? Are you alright? What's going on?"

"He's gone, John. Godspeed got away again," Stephen replies in frustration.

* * *

(Flash lair, outskirts of Central City)

Nora gives a shout of anger as she grabs a random object off a table and throws it in frustration. After several months, they're no nearer to catching Godspeed than they were when they started.

"You alright, Sis?" Stephen asks rather calmly, always the one who was better at controlling his emotions.

"No. Godspeed is still out there, we still can't catch him, and we haven't been able to find Deathstroke and the others," Nora responds in frustration.

Right then, John walks up, dressed in his Green Arrow suit. He stops next to Stephen and says, "Well, tonight was nothing we haven't dealt with before. We've dealt with Godspeed getting away before. We can deal with it now. We'll catch him eventually."

"And hopefully we'll have some more help to do that soon." The three look around, then smile as William walks into the lair.

"Hey, William. How'd the mission go?" Stephen asks.

"Perfect. Mr. Wayne was on Lian Yu, just like we thought. And he gave me ideas of where we can find Zoe and Jenna," Williams responds.

"Great. We need the two of them," John responds.

"Where did Mr. Wayne think they are?" Nora asks.

"He wasn't positive. But, based on discussions he had with Zoe, he felt pretty sure that she's in Iraq. Jenna he was less sure. But, he had a suspicion she may be somewhere in Japan," William responds.

"He didn't have any better idea?" Nora asks.

"No. I mean, he hasn't seen or talked to either of them in years. And those really were the only places in particular he thought they could be," William responds.

"So, if they're not in either of those places, we're gonna have to search the entire planet for them?" John asks.

"Pretty much," William responds.

Everyone just kinda stands there before Stephen shrugs. "Well, last I checked, we don't have any better ideas. Let's go check Iraq and Japan," he says.

Nora slowly nods. "Alright. Stephen, you go to Iraq and try and find Zoe. John, you go to Japan and find Jenna. I'll stay here with William to try and track down Godspeed and his Rogues," she says.

"Sounds good. Let's go bring those girls home!" Stephen says confidently, feeling much more optimistic about the future.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Not the best chapter, but hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Also, for one reveal: the actors playing Nora and Stephen. In this series, Nora is portrayed by Emma Stone. And Stephen is portrayed by Liam Hemsworth. Also, just FYI, John (aka John Diggle Jr.) is portrayed by Joseph David-Jones, who portrayed him in the Star City 2046 episode of Legends of TOmorrow season 1.**

**I hope I did the fight with Godspeed alright. As for what he was doing at Ivo Labs, you'll get the reason later on.**

**Next chapter will focus on Stephen and Zoe. John and Jenna will be the focus of Chapter 4. Also, I don't plan for many characters from the present to be showing up in this. The exception is Kara, who will be making at least one appearance.**

**Also, regarding some questions I had regarding Eobard Thawne, probably stemming from the fact I included him in the character list in the story summary. He is obviously not the main villain. That title belongs to Godspeed. There wasn't enough character options when publishing the story, so I decided to include Thawne, as he will be making an appearance and playing a role in this story. He won't be showing up until the second half of the story though.**

**I will be heading out of town on Wednesday. I will try and get another chapter up before then. If not, the next chapter should be up on either Saturday or Sunday. Until then, please review, and stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3- Canary in Baghdad

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one, although it may be a shorter one.**

**Let's get to it.**

**warlocktongue**: No, I won't be including flashbacks. The Endgame story will include Nora and Stephen explaining to their Dad and the Avengers what happened in the years following the Decimation, though you will get some clues throughout this story.

* * *

Chapter 3- Canary in Baghdad

The sounds of fighting are nothing new in the streets of Baghdad. After two Iraqi civil wars following the Decimation, and extensive criminal activity, the city is used to the sounds of combat. But the sounds currently in downtown Baghdad are not from violence between gangs. But rather something rather new.

In an alley between two crumbling skyscrapers, several members of a gang that has caused mass trouble throughout Iraq are running for their lives. But, no matter how fast they go, they seem unable to shake their pursuer.

They turn onto the main street and speed up. Suddenly, from behind them, they hear a an agonizingly loud scream that makes them all stumble, clutching at their ears in pain.

The scream soon stops, but the pain lingers. Before the men can recover, powerful blows to the head knock two of them out. Before the third can recover, he's shoved to the ground.

Turning around, he sees a black clad woman, with two batons in her hands, and a black face mask, with a small device fitted around her neck.

"Where's your leader?" she demands in fluent Arabic.

"I-I don't know," the thug responds in fear.

"Wrong answer," she says as she steps forward and raises her baton threateningly.

"Alright! Alright! I'll talk! He's in our hideout in the outskirts!" the thug cries before giving the location of the gang's hideout.

The woman smiles as she says, "Thank you." She then swings her baton and hits him across the face, knocking him out.

* * *

(Half an hour later)

Zoe smirks as she walks up to the building in the outskirts of Baghdad where the thug said she could find the organization's leaders. She's been looking for them for a while, and finally she has them in her sights.

Zoe kicks in the door and rushes into the building. There are two guards right inside the door, which she quickly knocks out with two blows from her batons.

She races past them and into the building. She finds several more guards along the way, easily dispatching them with a few moves. Rounding a corner, she finds fifteen heavily armed men. They all turn to stare at her. She smiles and says, "Hi, fellas."

She then leans forward and releases a scream from her Canary Cry necklace. All the men clutch at their ears in agony.

After a few moments, Zoe stops the Cry and races towards the men. Still dazed from the cry, they are unable to fight back. Zoe darts among them, knocking them out with quick blows to the head. It's not long before all fifteen men are lying unconscious at her feet.

Zoe chuckles to herself. "This is going very well," she says under her breath. She then turns towards the door leading into the next room, where hopefully the men she's been chasing for 6 months are hiding.

Suddenly, a flash of yellow and red lightning streaks past her and into the room. Zoe looks to the side, then to the door in confusion. "What was that?" she asks herself. After a few moments, she jogs over to the door, now open slightly, and opens it all the way.

The moment Zoe steps into the room, she stops short. All the men are tied to the chairs, with gags in their mouths, and struggling to get out of their bonds.

"What the h***?" Zoe says under her breath.

Right then, there's another flash of yellow and red lightning, and suddenly Stephen is standing in front of Zoe, grinning.

"Hello, Zoe Ramirez. I thought I'd just give you a hand real quick," he says cheerfully.

Zoe narrows her eyes. "How do you know who I am?" she asks.

"Well, me and my team are quite resourceful. Plus, we tracked down your old teacher, and he helped us find you," Stephen says.

Zoe calms a bit. "So, Bruce is still alive. I've wondered for a while if he was still around. Good to know he's still alive," she says, almost to herself. The, she looks up at Stephen and asks, "So, why are you here, speedy?"

"I need to talk to you, Canary. Let's go somewhere we can talk in private," Stephen says before racing her out of the building.

A few moments later, the two come to a stop in a warehouse. Zoe stumbles for a few moments before grabbing onto a pole to steady herself. After a few moments, she turns back to Stephen and glares at him. "Please don't do that again," she says.

"Sorry," Stephen says with a chuckle, showing he's not really sorry.

After a moment, she shakes her head a bit to clear it, then folds her arms and asks, "So, what does the so-called Silver Flash want with me?"

"So, you've heard of me. I'm a little surprised," Stephen says.

"I still keep up on things back in the US," Zoe explains.

Stephen nods, then removes his mask. He looks at Zoe and says, "Well, Zoe, my name is Stephen Allen. And I've come with a request."

"What could I do for a speedster?" Zoe asks.

"We have a little problem back home. A new speedster is causing trouble in Central City. He calls himself Godspeed, and now he has a team. Deathstroke, Captain Boomerang, and Weather Witch. Me and my sister and our friend, John Diggle Jr., can't stop them on our own. We went to Bruce, and he suggested we find you, and you may be able to help us," Stephen explains.

Zoe considers him for a moment. "And why did Bruce suggest me?" she asks.

"Because he knows you've spent years trying to follow in your dad's shoes and bring order and justice to this world. And that's what we need you to do," Stephen says.

Zoe looks at him impassively, considering his words. Then, she slowly nods, and says, "Alright. I'll help. You helped me out. Only fair I do the same," she says. She extends her hand, and Stephen grins as he takes the hand. Zoe regrets her action a second later as Stephen races away, pulling her with him as he races out of Baghdad, heading back to the United States.

* * *

**And, I'll stop there.**

**Hope this wasn't too bad. I know it's not too long and not the best chapter.**

**Next chapter will show John finding Jenna, and you'll finally find out which hero persona I have selected for her. I think you'll like my choice. Keep your guesses coming.**

**Now, I'm heading out of town for a brief vacation right after I post this. So you won't be getting another chapter until next week. I'll still be able to read your reviews, so keep those coming, and say tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4- Land of the Rising Sun

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you guys like this one. I thought the chapter title was appropriate, since this will take place in Japan. I also didn't leave any clues as to Jenna's identity.**

**Also, to address something real quick. I encourage my readers to leave constructive criticism in their reviews. I welcome feedback from my readers on how I can improve my writing. I may not always follow it, but I do welcome the advice and recommendations. What I do not appreciate is people who leave reviews only meant to insult me and my work and tell me how bad of a writer I am, and leave just the suggestion that I stop writing. This has happened to me several times over the years since I started writing. So, if you just hate my work, then stop reading it. I'm not forcing you to read it. There is no need to leave hate reviews, as they're not going to make me stop writing. If you're gonna leave a review with criticism, at least leave one with a legit suggestion on how I can improve, instead of simply telling me how bad I am and how I should stop writing fanfiction.**

**Sorry for that rant. Just had to write it. Let's get to the chapter.**

**GreenHal37**: Both Stephen and Nora have yellow and red lightning. And if you're wondering, the red is from Wanda, not a connection to the Negative Speed Force.

**Cer1992**: No. In this story, the Decimation has not yet been reversed, so everyone who got dusted is still gone. If you didn't already see when I mentioned it, Nora and Stephen will go back in time to help reverse the Decimation at the end of this story, kind of like in the show how Nora came back in time to stop Cicada.

**Guest**: Well, in regards to that, the number of speedsters in the show is only a fraction of all the speedsters introduced so far in the comics.

**RhettTheWarrior1028**: Yes, they did inherit some of their mom's powers. I just haven't had them use them yet. They will, though.

**Flash217**: There will be no MCU characters in this. Maybe Steve, but probably not. Oliver's love interest has not yet been set, but most likely will be Natasha. Oh, and Oliver will not be in this either.

* * *

Chapter 4- Land of the Rising Sun

John sighs as he trudges down the street. Yet again, he's come up with nothing so far. He's getting the feeling today is not gonna be a good he passes a sushi stand, he decides to stop to grab a bite to eat.

It's been a week and a half since he arrived in Japan. He's travelled from Tokyo across the island of Honshu, and is now in Fukuoka on the island of Kyushu. Despite enlisting the help of local authorities, and asking just about anybody who might know something, he's still found no sign of Jenna.

"Why couldn't Nora have come to find Jenna?" John whispers to himself. He's found it somewhat annoying that Stephen found Zoe and returned to the US with her within two days, and he's still trying to figure out if Jenna's even in Japan.

As he waits in the line to the stand, the man in front of him, a rather elderly Japanese man, turns around to him and smiles. "Hello, young man," he says cheerfully.

John smiles. "Hello, sir. How are you?" he responds, glad Japanese was one of the languages he chose to learn.

"Very well. A wonderful morning, isn't it?" the man asks cheerfully.

"Indeed. Japan sure lives up to the name 'Land of the Rising Sun'. The sunrises here are beautiful," John says cheerfully.

"Yes, they are. You are American, I presume?" the man asks for clarification.

"Yes, I am. This is my first time visiting Japan," John says.

"I see. And what brought you to Japan?" the man asks.

"Oh, I'm looking for a young woman. A woman from my city who is a metahuman. I've heard rumors she's here in Japan," John says, not really expecting anything from this man.

To his surprise, the man looks thoughtful. "A young American metahuman. I have actually heard rumors about a young dark skinned woman on Okinawa with amazing powers, and a fierce sense of vengeance and justice," he says.

John looks at the man, stunned that he has finally found someone who may have information on Jenna. "Thank you, sir! That may very well be who I'm looking for!" he says excitedly. He is about to turn and race off so he can find a way to get to Okinawa, then stops himself. "Might as well get my sushi first," he whispers to himself, staying in his place in line.

* * *

(Okinawa)

John slowly makes his way up the hill. It's been two days since Fukuoka. He arrived on Okinawa the day before, and has been looking for Jenna since the moment he landed.

John stops for a moment among some boulders to take a drink. He looks out at the sunrise and smiles, again impressed by the beauty to be found in Japan.

As he lowers his water bottle, his senses suddenly perk up, and he hears very faint footsteps behind him. He slowly reaches for a knife he has on him, then suddenly hears a young woman's voice say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

John slowly moves his hand away from the knife and puts both of his hands up. He turns around and sees a young black woman standing a few feet away from him. She's wearing jeans and purple jacket, and in her hand is a sword made completely of pinkish-purple energy.

"Who are you?" she demands.

"A friend...who's looking for you, Jenna West," John replies.

Jenna looks at him in surprise, then hardens her expression again. "How do you that name?" she demands.

"I have resources," John responds.

Jenna waits for a moment, then says, "If you knew that name belongs to me, then you should know I don't go by that name anymore."

"That what should I call you?" John asks.

"Nowadays, I go by Psylocke," Jenna responds, her energy sword slowly dissolving..

John slowly nods, then says, "Well, Psylocke. I've come here because I need you to come back to Central City."

Jenna narrows her eyes. "Why would you ever ask me to go back to that place?" she demands.

"Because we need your help. Me and my friends, the Flash's kids, are trying to stop a team of supervillains from overrunning the city, and we're seriously understaffed. We need your help," John explains.

"Well, find someone else. I don't ever want to go back to that place," Jenna says firmly as she turns to walk away.

"Because it's where you lost your parents, isn't it?" John asks, and Jenna freezes, painful memories flooding her memory. Before she can respond, John says, "Well, what about your brother Wally and sister Iris? They're still alive, and they haven't seen you in years. They're still your family. Are you gonna leave them in harm's way because you are too afraid to face some painful memories?"

A second later, Jenna is standing right in front of John, a knife of energy at his throat, glaring at him fiercely. "How dare you talk to me like that? I'm not afraid. I lost almost everything in Central City! I won't go back there!"

"And I lost both my parents in Star City during the Decimation, and had to grow up alone. But I didn't hide from the rest of the world. I trained myself, and worked to protect my home. I followed in my dad's footsteps to protect and serve people. Are you gonna do the same, or let a few painful memories stop you from honoring your father's legacy?" John says challengingly.

Jenna looks surprised at his daring. She backs off a little, looking lost in thought. John pushes ahead and says, "Please, Jenna. If you don't help us, Central City will be destroyed, and who knows who else will happen. Innocent people will die. But you can stop it. You just have to help us. I know you're someone who does really care about others, and is always ready for a fight. Or was Bruce Wayne wrong about you?"

Jenna looks a little surprised that John knows Bruce. John grins, knowing he's getting through to her. He extends his hand and says, "Are you gonna come save your real home, and get the chance to be a real hero, or live out the rest of your life on the run and afraid of your past? ...What do you say, Jenna?"

Jenna looks at him for a moment, struggling with the choice. Then, her knife dissolves, and she reaches out and takes the offered hand. "Alright. I'm in. And once again...it's Psylocke."

John grins triumphantly. "Very well, then," he says in return.

* * *

**And, there we go. I hoped you liked it.**

**So, I'm guessing none of you were guessing that reveal. Jenna is Psylocke! I hope you guys like that. I have heard that Psylocke is a fairly popular character, and is a pretty powerful hero. So, I thought I'd introduce her here. Plus, given Cecile's powers, I thought it wouldn't be too much of a stretch for Jenna to have some kind of psychic powers, and that led to me choosing the identity of Psylocke.**

Al**so, for those of you who may be wondering since I chose to include Psylocke, I do intend to include Captain Britain at some point in the MACU. My version of Captain Britain will not be related to Jenna and will be from the present, not the future. Also, he may not be from Earth-1, or even Earth-99.**

**So, we got the first clue as to the fates of people who survived the Decimation. Both Wally and Iris are still alive. And unfortunately, Joe is dead, and I will confirm he died not too long after the Decimation. You'll find out why in the Endgame story.**

**Well, next chapter will feature the team coming back together, along with their two newest members. We won't get to see them in action until Chapter 6. Also, just to say it: the final team still isn't complete. We'll still see some more people join the team.**

**Well, until next time, please review and give me your thoughts on Jenna being Psylocke and how I did this chapter, and stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5- Back to Central City

**Hey, everybody. Sorry this took so long to get up. I've been so busy the last few weeks I've hardly had time to write. I will try avoid going so long without writing again.**

**This chapter isn't going to be as exciting as the last few. But, hopefully, it won't be too bad. It's going to be rather short too.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Back to Central City

Jenna sighs a bit as the airliner touches down at the Central City Airport. Its been almost a day of travel from Okinawa to Tokyo and then to Central City. After years of being away from her home, she's feeling very apprehensive. Despite her promise to come back with John, she's been very nervous about returning to this place.

John glances over at her. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asks.

Jenna looks at him and slowly nods. "Yeah. I'll be okay. It's just…I haven't been in Central City since I left 13 years ago. Just thinking about coming back was nerve-wracking enough. Now that I'm back…I feel a lot more nervous."

"Hey, don't worry. It'll all be okay," John says reassuringly. Jenna just nods and looks out the window as the plane taxies towards the gate.

Once they reach the gate, it doesn't take long to get off the plane and grab their bags. As soon as they exit the terminal, they hear a cry of, "John! Jenna!"

The two turn towards the sound of the voice and see William waiting for them with his car. John grins and hurries over to his friend, Jenna following close behind.

"Hey. Took you long enough," William says with a smirk.

John playfully glares at William. "Hey, I don't have super speed like Stephen," he replies. This draws laughs from William.

After a moment, he turns to Jenna. "Hi, Jenna West. My name is William. I'm a friend of John's," he says as he extends his hand.

"Nice to meet you, William," Jenna responds as she shakes his hand.

"Alright. Throw your bags in the trunk and hop in," William says as he gets in the drivers seat. John and Jenna toss their bags in the trunk and hop in the back seat.

William pulls out of the airport and starts driving towards the lair on the outskirts of the city. As he drives, Jenna looks out the window at the city she thought she'd never see again. She tries to distract herself by just closing her eyes and trying some meditating techniques she learned from some Buddhist monks during a trip to Tibet.

When they reach the lair, William leads John and Jenna into the warehouse. He walks over to the fake wall and presses the hidden button, opening the fake wall and revealing the elevator. He leads the two into the elevator.

A few seconds later, the doors open into the lair. William and John walk right in, with Jenna slowly following them, looking around at the lair, impressed by all the tech and gear, as well as the size of the lair.

"Auntie Jenna!" The sudden call draws Jenna's attention. She looks over and sees Nora hurrying over, Stephen following behind her.

Jenna looks at the two of them for a moment before smiling for the first time since coming to Central City. Despite not having seen Nora and Stephen in over 20 years, she still remembers them from when they were little kids, and stories told to her by Iris and Wally to remind her.

"Nora!" she exclaims as she embraces her adoptive niece, still finding it hard to believe she has a niece and nephew the same age as her.

After a few moments, they separate and smile at each other as Nora says, "OMG, it's so god to see you again."

"You too. So glad to see my niece trying to follow in her dad's footsteps," Jenna says while smiling back.

She then backs up a bit and turns to Stephen, still smiling. "Stephen. Look at you. Trying to be the new Flash?" she asks playfully.

"Close. I'm the Silver Flash," Stephen says with a grin.

"Hmm. Not quite as catchy as the Flash or Kid Flash, but not bad," Jenna says teasingly.

Stephen rolls his eyes, but chuckles.

Jenna looks around and sees Zoe looking at her. Jenna smiles at her and walks over to her and embracing her. "Good to see you again, Zoe," she says.

"Good to see you too, Jenna," Zoe replies, happy to see her old friend again.

After the two separate, Jenna turns back to her niece. "So, Nora, John told me a bit about what's going on. But I want to hear what's going on."

Nora nods, now growing serious. "Alright. So, here's the deal. A few months ago, this speedster suddenly showed up in Central City. He calls himself Godspeed. We still don't really know what he's planning. At first, Stephen and I thought we could take him on with John's help, since we outnumbered him. Unfortunately, he didn't stay outnumbered for long. We went to try and stop him from stealing items from a lab one day, and found ourselves faced with the granddaughter of Mark Mardon, the nephew of Captain Boomerang, and the son of Deathstroke."

Jenna looks surprised. "Wait. Slade's son? Slade told me his son died in the Decimation!" she exclaims.

"You know Slade Wilson?" William asks in surprise.

"I trained under him for a little bit after I trained with Bruce Wayne. He helped me improve my swordsmanship," Jenna explains.

Everyone looks surprised at this, but Nora quickly pushes that aside and continues. "Well, turns out, Slade Wilson had another son. Grant Wilson. He's the one that's sided with Godspeed."

"What are they trying to do?" Jenna asks.

"We don't know. They've been stealing stuff from laboratories and warehouses around Central City. We still have no idea why they're stealing this stuff, or what their ultimate goals are. All we know is that we need to stop them. Are you up for it?" Nora says, finishing by directing her question at Jenna.

Jenna stands there for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I'm in."

Nora grins triumphantly. "Alright. The New Avengers are ready to go," she says proudly.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I know, kinda anticlimactic, but I hope not too bad.**

**By the way, The actress I have chosen as my candidate for future Jenna is Naomi Scott.**

**So, you got a few clues as to what's happened since the Decimation in this chapter. The big one being that Jenna hasn't seen Nora or Stephen in over 20 years, even though she didn't leave Central City for another decade after they were separated. You'll find out way in the Endgame story.**

**Before I wrap this up, just wanted to post quick notice. I have a new story up called _Avengers of Auradon_. It's officially a Descendants-Avengers crossover, but also incorporates some DC characters too. For those of you who don't know what the Descendants movie series is, go look it up. There are two so far, and I honestly really like them. And I'd encourage you, if you haven't, to watch the first two before the third one comes out in two weeks. Anyways, I just wanted to announce the new story, and invite you all to check it out.**

**Well, that's it for now. Review and stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6- Rogues Attack

**Alright. Back with another chapter.**

**This one will feature some action, and we'll get to see the rest of Godspeed's Rogues.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Green Hal37: **I may have addressed this already, but if I didn't, I'll clarify it here. In this timeline, Pietro never came out of his coma and eventually died. In this timeline, Nora and Stephen have not yet gone back in time to take Pietro into the Speed Force. The end of this story will basically end with a recap of the epilogue of _Crisis on Earth-99_, showing the twins going back to take Pietro into the Speed Force, if that makes sense. As for where the Avengers are right now, well, you'll find out where they are later on.

* * *

Chapter 6- Rogues Attack

It's a calm night in Central City. At a Mercury Labs storage site, two guards are making their rounds.

"Hey, Brad. How're the kids?" one of the guards asks.

"Pretty good. Gonna try and take 'em camping over the weekend," the other guard replies.

As they pass by a door leading outside, they suddenly hear a knocking sound, though not like someone knocking with their fist. They stop and look at the door, then at each other.

"What was that?" the first guard asks.

The second guard shrugs. Suddenly, an explosion blows the door off its hinges. The guards pulls out their guns as one presses his alarm button. But, before they can react, a razor sharp boomerang flies through the open and cuts across the neck of the first guard before curving around and cutting the neck of the second. The two drop dead.

As the smoke from the explosive charge clears, Fred Myers and Grant Wilson walk into the storage facility.

"Sorry, boys. But we need something here. Can't risk you getting in our way," Myers says with a smirk.

"Alright. Let's find that thing and get out of here," Grant says, and the two move further into the warehouse.

* * *

(Flash lair)

An alarm suddenly starts blaring, disrupting a group discussion among the New Avengers. In a split second, William is at the computer, typing. A second later, he calls, "Break in at a Mercury Labs warehouse. I'm trying to pull up security cam footage."

A few moments later, footage from one of the security cameras comes up on screen, and shows the door being blown off its hinges, and Myers killing the two guards before entering with Grant.

"S***! It's Boomerang and Deathstroke!" William cries out.

Nora reacts instinctively, "Stephen, go take care of them!"

Stephen is about to take off when another alarm sounds. William types a few keys, then cries, "Break in at Stagg Industries! Pulling up security camera footage!"

A second later, another security cam feed comes up, showing a woman entering Stagg Industries and blasting two guards with lightning.

"Weather Witch?!" Nora exclaims in exasperation.

She quickly recomposes herself, however, and looks at Stephen. "New plan. You take John and Zoe to the Mercury Labs warehouse, then you go to Stagg and stop Weather Witch. Jenna and I will stay here in case Godspeed shows up."

Stephen nods. Zoe and John race to don their uniforms and grab their weapons. As soon as they are ready, Stephen grabs them and races off.

* * *

(Mercury Labs warehouse)

Myers and Grant are looking through the containers resting on the shelves in front of them. "Ugh. Where is it?" Grant mutters angrily.

"Found it!" Myers calls, and Grant runs around the shelves to him.

As soon as she sees it, Grant grins. "Alright. Let's get it out of here."

Suddenly, they hear the sound of a speedster in the next room. Instantly, they perk up. They look at each other, knowing it's likely not Godspeed. So, Myers pulls out his boomerangs, and Grant draws a sword. Then, the two walk into the next room.

Sure enough, it wasn't Godspeed they heard. Rather, John and Zoe are standing there, weapons at the ready.

"Well, well, well. If ain't Green Arrow Jr.," Grant says mockingly. He then looks at Zoe before saying, "Can't say I recognize you, though."

"I'm the Black Canary!" Zoe says firmly.

"Ahh. A new one. Nice. I like a challenge," Grant says with a smirk, turning his sword in his hand a bit.

"If you leave now, maybe we'll let you walk out of here," John says.

"Oh, you know us better than that," Myers says right before he throws his boomerangs.

* * *

(Stagg Industries)

Evelyn Jackam smiles as she enters the storage area, beginning to search through the various chemical containers.

"Oh, where are you?" she says in a sing-songy voice.

Suddenly, she hears the sound of a speedster running behind her. She smirks and turns to see Stephen standing behind her.

"Well, well. The Silver Flash. I've been waiting for a chance to take you on," Evelyn responds.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're going to lose," Stephen responds.

"Oh, am I?" Evelyn says as lightning begins to spark from her hands. She smirks before letting loose with a blast of lightning.

* * *

(Mercury Labs warehouse)

John ducks under Myer's boomerangs again, firing off an arrow. Myers blocks it with another boomerang, then quickly stows it away to grab his returning boomerangs. He rushes at John, boomerangs in hand, as John twirls his bow a bit, ready for him.

Yards away, Grant easily blocks a blow from one of Zoe's batons with his sword. He then forces her back and slashes downwards towards her head. Zoe brings her batons upwards in an X-shape, catching the blade between the two.

Grant grins evilly as he pushes down, forcing Zoe down onto one knee as she tries to hold the sword back.

"You're nowhere near as strong as me," Grant says.

"I don't need to be," Zoe says before she ducks away to the side, striking Grant across the head as he stumbles.

"Should've put your mask back on," she says as she swings at him again. However, he blocks it just in the nick of time before throwing a punch at her, catching her in the stomach and knocking her on her back.

Meanwhile, Myers and John are exchanging blows, both moving fluidly between striking and blocking. That is, until Myers manages to catch John with a blow across the upper arm with one of his boomerangs, opening a gash in his arm. Before John can recover, Myers manages to use his boomerangs to twist John's bow out of his grip. Smirking, Myers then grabs John by the arm, before twisting around and letting go of John sending him head-first into a pole, knocking John out instantly. Myers stands over him triumphantly before turning to Grant, who has managed to nick Zoe several times with sword. As Myers watches, Grant delivers a blow so powerful it knocks one of Zoe's batons right out of her hand. He then kicks her so hard so stumbles back into a wall of stacked cans, which collapse on top of her, knocking her out as well.

The two Rogues stand there for a moment before they face each other and Grant says, "Let's get out of here." Myers nods, and they grab the chemicals they came for before they retreat.

* * *

(Stagg Industries)

Stephen dashes out of the way of yet another lightning bolt before speeding towards Evelyn. She responds by drawing in more lightning to create a web of electricity around her.

Stephen swerves aside to avoid the dome of electricity, before spotting something hanging on the ceiling almost right over Evelyn. He races up the wall and onto the ceiling, undoing the chain and allowing the motor to fall. Seeing it coming, Evelyn quickly dodges out of the way.

Stephen races back down to the ground and gathers up a lightning bolt. He slows down and throws it at Evelyn, but she counters with a lightning bolt of her own. The two meet, causing a blast that knocks the two flying.

Stephen recovers first and races at Evelyn, delivering a speed punch that knocks her into the air. However, she summons the wind to slow her down and boost her, leaving her hovering several feet in the air. She then smirks before the winds begin to swirl between them, slowly forming a twister.

Stephen stares at the forming twister for a moment before he begins running in circles around the base of it, trying to unravel it.

It doesn't take him too long to do so. But, right as the twister dissipates, before Stephen can turn towards Evelyn, he suddenly feels himself bombarded by hailstones the size of baseballs. The onslaught of the ice is painful enough Stephen can't even react properly. After a few moments of this, a massive lightning bolt hits Stephen, knocking him flying into a wall, where he collapses unconscious.

Evelyn smirks. "Well, at that time training with Godspeed paid off," she says under her breath before she uses her powers over the wind to summon the chemical she came for, and she flies out with it.

* * *

(Flash lair)

"John? Zoe? Stephen? Anybody, come in!" William calls over comms, but he gets no response. He repeats his call a few times, but still no answer.

Nora and Jenna are both standing behind William, feeling very concerned. Finally, Nora says, "I'm gone," right before she races out of the lair.

Racing at full speed, it doesn't take too long to get to the Mercury Labs warehouse. When she gets there, all she finds is Zoe and John, both unconscious and bleeding.

"S***! Zoe and John are unconscious, and Myers and Wilson are gone!" Nora responds. She quickly picks up Zoe and runs her back to the lair, dropping her off before returning for John.

Once Nora has got both of them in the lair, she says to William and Jenna, who are already busy attending to John and Zoe's wounds, "I'm going to go find my brother," before racing off towards the Stagg Industries building.

It doesn't take her too long to reach the building. As soon as she enters the right room, she sees her brother slumped against the wall. "Stephen!" she cries as she races over to her brother.

Kneeling in front of him, she shakes his shoulders bit. This rouses Stephen, and he looks up at Nora. It takes him a moment to ground himself before his eyes focus, and he says, "Nora. She got away."

"I know. But as long as you're safe, then we can deal with that," she says.

Stephen nods a bit. Nora helps him back to his feet, and once Stephen is steady, they race back towards the lair.

When they get back, they find Jenna still tending to Zoe, while William is at the computers, looking alarmed.

"What is it now?" Nora asks.

"There was another robbery. This time it was Godspeed himself. He stole something from a lab at CCU. It's some kind of molecular stabilizer. I think it's meant to work with the other things Godspeed and his crew have stolen. I'm trying to figure out what they could be used for. Do you two want to tend to John while I work on this?" William asks.

Nora nods and heads over to John. He's mostly okay, but Nora puts on a better bandage and starts running an X-Ray on John's wrist, which looks like it could be broken or sprained due to some swelling.

It doesn't take too long before they have John and Zoe bandaged up. Nora takes a final look over them, and says, "They should be okay. They just need some rest and they should be fine."

"Son of a *****!" Nora, Stephen, and Jenna all jump at William's exclamation.

Nora looks at William in confusion. "Usually the news that someone is gonna be okay is greeted by happiness, not swearing."

William whirls around to look at them. "Not that. I was cursing about this!" he exclaims as he gestures towards the screen, which is displaying a diagram of a chemical bond.

"What is that?" Nora asks.

"Something clicked when I looked at everything that's been stolen. I thought it could be used together to form an extracellular matrix. So I put it all together with a program I have on here. And I got a match," he says, his face a little pale.

"Which is what?" Stephen asks.

"Velocity-9," William responds, and both Zoe and Stephen pale.

"What's Velocity-9?" Jenna asks.

"It's a speed enhancement drug. There's an exhibit about it in the Flash Museum. It seriously boosts a speedster's speed, but can cause cellular degeneration," Nora explains.

"Yeah, except, with all the chemicals he stole, plus the stabilizer he stole just earlier, he can make V-9 that will last forever, and won't have that same cellular degeneration side effect," William says.

Both Nora and Stephen look at each other, their faces pale. They now know that they are in deep trouble.

* * *

**I'll end there.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know it could've been better, but I'm kind of exhausted from everything that's been going the last week, so I feel like I wasn't able to be as creative as I could've been. Next chapter should hopefully be better.**

**Also, as for who plays the Rogues, I imagine Grant Wilson to just be the same guy that played him on Legends of Tomorrow, Fred Myers is played by Joel Edgerton, and Evelyn played by Camila Mendes.**

**Also, just wanted to remind you about my Descendants-Avengers fanfic _Avengers of Auradon_. And a new one I have up, a Descendants-Arrow crossover called _Descendants: Clash of Titans_. I would love it if you would go check them both out. I'm really excited for these stories.**

**Alright. Until next time, please review and stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7- Star City

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**This one will follow up on the events of last chapter, and reveal the rest of Godspeed's plan. Also, we'll see Nora in action again.**

**Also, I've gotten questions about the color of Nora and Stephen's lightning. I imagine their lightning being a kind of reddish-orange color.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Star City

It's been two days since the thefts in Central City. Despite the best efforts of the New Avengers, they've failed to find any sign of Godspeed or his Rogues. Nora has been especially frustrated by this.

Down in the lair, Stephen sighs as he again hears his sister throw something across the lair. He turns around to see her glaring at the wall.

"Sis. I know you're frustrated we weren't able to catch the Rogues and stop those robberies. But we can't win every time," Stephen says.

"What are you talking about, Stephen? We never win!" Nora says in irritation. She looks right at her brother and says, "We've never beat Godspeed or his Rogues! Not once! And I know Godspeed didn't gather the Rogues just to help get stuff to make a perfected Velocity-9. His plan's not done, and we still have no idea what his plan is, just like we haven't known what his plan was from the day he showed up!"

Nora's eyes begin to glow red as her other powers begin to activate. At this moment, Stephen again finds himself grateful that he got his mom's more physically destructive powers.

"Nora, calm down," he says as he walks over and kneels down in front of his sister, placing his hands on her knees to draw her attention to him. He looks her right in the eyes and says, "Nora. I know it's frustrating. Yes, Godspeed has always been at least a step ahead of us. But we can't give up. Do you think Mom and Dad gave up everytime an enemy was a step ahead of them. Look at Dad when he fought the Reverse-Flash. He was always at least a step behind, but he managed to win."

He sits there for a moment, then says, "We are going to win, Nora. Now matter how many times he beats us or escapes us, in the end, Godspeed will lose. We will beat him eventually. I promise."

Nora sits there for a moment, then closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths before opening them again. "Thanks, Stephen." He smiles and stands up, pulling his sister to her feet and giving her a hug.

Suddenly, there's an alarm. The twins break apart and look at William, who had been napping at his computer station, but is now fully awake and typing away.

"What is it, William?" Stephen asks.

Williams keeps typing for a moment. Then, he says, "We've got a problem. I set some digital bugs on the systems of all the places that Godspeed and his Rogues have robbed so far, to keep an eye out for more suspicious activity and any chatter relating to the robberies. Well, the bug I set on Kord Industries' server just activated. There's a robbery in progress at a Kord Industries site in Star City."

Nora and Stephen look at each other. Star City had descended into chaos after the Decimation, following the deaths of most of Team Arrow in the Decimation. Over the years, the situation got worse and worse. Now, Star City is mostly abandoned, with vast sections of the city now in ruins. It was virtually a ghost town.

"Any details?" Nora asks.

"Yeah. It's Weather Witch and Deathstroke," William reports, looking at them with a grim expression on his face.

Nora and Stephen look at each other. "I've got this," Nora says before racing off.

"Nora!" Stephen shouts, but Nora is already long gone. He sighs and says to himself, "Still as excessive and impatient as ever."

* * *

(Star City, Kord Industries warehouse)

Evelyn smiles as she and Grant gather the crates and stack them in the truck. "Well, this has been easy," she says.

Suddenly, there's the sound of a speedster behind them. The two whip around and see Nora, now wearing her suit and mask, standing a few yards away.

"Well, well, well. The Silver Flash couldn't beat me, so you thought you'd give it a try," Evelyn taunts Nora.

Nora glares at them, while looking past them towards the crates in the truck. She recognizes some of the labels. A new bomb that Kord has recently developed for the US Air Force.

"Where are stealing bombs?" she demands.

"Well, why don't you ask our leader?" Evelyn responds. A second later, there's the sound of racing speedster behind her, and Nora's blood chills. She turns around, and there is Godspeed, just a few yards away.

"Go. I'll handle her," Godspeed says to Evelyn and Grant, who quickly race to get in the truck. Nora wants to race after them, but knows Godspeed would stop her. She knows she has to handle Godspeed first.

"What do you want with these weapons, Godspeed?" Nora demands.

"What do you think?" Godspeed answers arrogantly.

"I'm going to stop you," Nora growls.

"You can try," Godspeed says before he races off. Nora takes off after him.

Within second, Nora realizes just how much faster Godspeed is with his new V-9. Even before, he was fast, and could outrun Nora and Stephen. Now, Nora realizes she has no chance at all of keeping up with Godspeed. Several times he races away and disappears, only to reappear from another direction and land a blow that knocks Nora flying. It's clear at this point that he's just toying with Nora.

After doing this several times, Nora decides to try something. When Godspeed vanishes, she races towards one of the few skyscrapers still intact in Star City, although it's long been abandoned. As she races up the side of the building, she briefly glances back, and sees Godspeed racing after her.

When she reaches the top of the skyscraper, her velocity carries straight up into the air, Godspeed coming right after her. Godspeed's extra speed quickly causes him to catch up with Nora, right before gravity takes over and they begin falling again.

Given that they are high in the air, speed is virtually meaningless. And it's in this situation that Nora has an advantage. Drawing on her lessons in unarmed combat from Slade Wilson, she begins exchanging blows with Godspeed. She manages to land some particularly fierce and powerful blows, knocking the wind out of Godspeed a bit, and even managing to break a rib.

Unfortunately, she and Godspeed don't remain airborne for long. As they reach the ground, Godspeed manages to get his legs out on the sloping roof of an abandoned bank, and begins running. He holds onto Nora and soon stops, throwing her into the wall of a crumbling apartment complex. As she scrambles back to her feet, Godspeed races around her, landing punch after punch at high speed. He's moving so fast around her that even she can hardly keep an eye on him.

Finally, Godspeed lands a particularly fierce blow that knocks her flying over an old dumpster before coming to a stop against the wall of a ruined building, multiple broken bones keeping her from getting back up.

Godspeed walks up, lightning sparking off his body as he laughs mockingly. "You are fast, XS. But even before, you couldn't keep up with me. And now, I am faster than you could ever hope to be," Godspeed taunts.

Nora groans in pain as Godspeed laughs again. He moves in to finish the job, when suddenly, almost out of nowhere, Stephen comes hurtling in and lands a blow that knocks Godspeed flying into the side of a building. Godspeed quickly recovers and regains his feet. He looks at Stephen, standing protectively over his sister. "Well. Your partner is here," he says mockingly. He laughs a bit before he says, "Very well. I will let you go now. But, next time, you won't be so lucky. This is nothing you can do to stop me. And this land will bow before me!" He laughs again before racing off.

Stephen quickly races to Nora's side. "You okay, sis?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'll be alright in a few hours," she says, but stares in the direction Godspeed disappeared.

Seeing the look on her face, Stephen asks, "Nora? What is it?"

Nora looks up at him. "Godspeed. I think he gave away his plan. Gathering allies. Creating V-9. And stealing a whole bunch of bombs." She looks off in the direction of where Godspeed ran off, then back at her brother. "I think Godspeed is planning to take over the United States."

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know some of you were hoping I wouldn't have had Star City end up like it did in the Arrow Season 7 flashforwards. And, technically, it didn't. In this, it's even less of a city then it was in the flashforwards, and in this, the Glades haven't risen up as their own city. The Glades are just as ruined as the rest of Star City. And honestly, with what happened in the Decimation, I can see Star City descending into chaos.**

**I also hoped you liked the start of the chapter. I wanted to include at least one scene in this story of Nora and Stephen just sharing a real twin moment.**

**Also, I finally decided it was time to clarify which of their mom's powers the twins got. Nora got more of the mental powers, such as the ability to read minds and to engage in mental manipulation, while Stephen got the powers of telekinesis, energy blasts, and creating shields. And yes, I do realize that those powers could have helped out a lot in the fight with Weather Witch last chapter. But, for my story to work, Stephen had to lose that fight.**

**I'm sure some of you are wondering about the mention of Slade in this chapter. In this timeline, Slade never went to Earth-99, and at some point, Nora and Stephen were trained in unarmed combat by him. Slade is dead by now in this story, so unfortunately, he won't be showing up.**

**As for the reveal on Godspeed's plan. We never got any indication in the show of what Godspeed wanted beyond just making V-9. So in this story, I decided to have him take a bit of a page out of Zoom's book, and made him so that his plan is to rule the U.S. You'll find out later just how the bombs play into his plan, though I'm sure it's not to hard to guess what exactly it is.**

**Alright. That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will feature something I think you all will really enjoy. But for now, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8- Themyscira

**Alright, everybody. Back with another chapter, and I think it'll be one you'll like.**

**As you can probably guess from the chapter title, this chapter will finally introduce Wonder Woman. I'm not as familiar with Wonder Woman as I am with some other DC heroes, but I hope I can do a good job with her character.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Themyscira

Nora walks into the lair, Jenna and Zoe following behind her, both feeling confused as to what is going on.

"What did you want to talk to us about, again?" Jenna asks as they enter the lair.

Nora turns to her teammates. "I have a mission for you. As you can tell, we haven't had a very good record in fights against Godspeed and his Rogues. I think it's clear they've trained more than we have. I've been thinking about it, and I think we still need more help," she says.

"Okay. Who else is out there that we could call on?" Zoe asks.

"I had a talk with William. When he was leaving Lian Yu, Mr. Wayne told him about an old ally of his named Diana. He said she may be able to help us, and he gave him a thumb drive containing instructions on how to find Themyscira, the island where she lives. I want you two to go to Themyscira, find this Diana, and try and convince her to help us," Nora says.

"Okay. Do you know anything about this Diana?" Zoe asks.

"No. Only that she knew Mr. Wayne. Since you two are students of his, I thought that might give you a better chance of convincing Diana to help us," Nora says.

Jenna and Zoe are quiet for a few moments. Then, Jenna nods. "Alright. Leave it to us," she says.

* * *

(Aegean Sea, 4 days later)

Jenna spins the wheel of the boat, turning the motorboat slightly to the left, following Zoe's directions.

"Alright, straighten it out," Zoe calls out a minute later, and Jenna straightens out the boat.

"Okay. Looks like we're on the right course. We should be coming up on it soon. According to this, we shouldn't be more than 50 miles away from the island," Zoe says.

Jenna looks up ahead. The sky is relatively clear. There's a little haze on the horizon, but from experience, she should be able to be able to glimpse the island on the horizon.

"Where's the island?" she asks.

"I don't know. But Bruce made it seem like this place wasn't going to be easy to find. Maybe it's hidden from view?" Zoe suggests. Jenna just nods once as she stares at the horizon.

The boat continues forward at 25 knots. For over an hour, Zoe and Jenna sit in silence as the boat cruises across the water.

Then, as the boat approaches to within 5 miles of where the island is supposed to be, Jenna suddenly catches sight of something. She calls out, "Hey, Zoe! Is it just me, or does the up ahead look a little funny to you?"

Zoe strains to see what Jenna is talking about. After a second, she can see that the air ahead of them has a strange quality about it. Almost as if the sky ahead is a slightly different shade of blue.

"Yeah. I see it," Zoe responds.

"Think the island is close?" Jenna asks.

"Yup. Let's keep going," Zoe responds.

Jenna holds the boat steady. About a minute later, without warning, the air around them suddenly turns very blue. Almost as suddenly, their surroundings return to normal, as an island suddenly appears ahead of them.

Somewhat alarmed, Jenna and Zoe look behind them, and see what can only be described as some kind of energy barrier behind them.

"Well, I think we found Themyscira," Jenna responds.

"Yeah. Let's get to the island," Zoe responds, and Jenna guns the engine, the boat accelerating to 32 knots.

It doesn't take too long before they hit the beach. Seeing no dock in sight, Jenna decides to just run the boat aground on the beach, confident she can use her telekinetic powers to free the boat once they're ready to leave.

The two women leap off the boat and stride up the beach. It's relatively quiet, with only scattered chirps of birds.

"Well, let's try and get up off the beach and top of those cliffs. Then, we can start looking," Jenna says.

Zoe is about to respond, when all of a sudden, they hear the sound of small darts firing, and a second later, feel darts enter their legs. Immediately, they start to feel woozy, and collapse within seconds.

* * *

Jenna wakes with a start. She immediately sees that she's on her side, next to Zoe, who has also woken up. Both of them can feel their hands are bound. Before either woman can react, pairs of hand pull them upright.

Jenna and Zoe look around them. They're kneeling in a room that can only be described as a throne room. It shares some similarities in appearance with some Ancient Greek architecture they saw in Athens. And surrounding them are dozens of women, all wearing Ancient Greek style armor and armed with Ancient Greek style weapons.

The women all stare at Jenna and Zoe in silence. After a few moments in silence, Jenna asks, "Who are you people?"

"We are the Amazons." Jenna and Zoe both turn towards the sound of the voice that just replied. They see a woman, wearing armor of a finer quality than the others, and wearing a crown on her head. She is looking at them harshly, as if her gaze can extract the answers she wants from them.

"Why are you here? Why have you come to Themyscira?" the woman asks.

"We're not here to cause trouble," Zoe says defensively.

"You are lucky you are women. Had you been men, we might not have let you live," the woman says. She looks them over, then asks, "Tell us. Why should we not kill you, or throw you into our dungeons?"

Feeling tired of being treated like a criminal, Jenna takes matters into her own hands. Shifting her hands, she conjures a psychic knife, quickly cutting through her bonds. She then summons her psychic sword as she springs to her feet, her eyes glowing purple as she turns to look around at all the Amazons, who have drawn their weapons but are looking at Jenna and her sword in surprise.

After a moment, Jenna looks right at the woman she assumes is the queen, and says, "We have come here on a mission. We are seeking a woman by the name of Diana. Our home is under threat, and a friend of Diana told us that if we came here, she could help us. We mean you no harm."

The queen stares at Jenna's sword for a moment, then looks up into Jenna's face. "How do I know I can trust you?" the queen asks.

Jenna looks her in the eye for a moment, then dissolves her sword before saying, "Because. If I really wanted to harm you, you'd be dead right now. We don't want to bother you. As soon as we can talk to Diana, we'll leave."

The queen continues to stare her down for several moments. Finally, she nods once and says, "Very well." She then gestures to one of the Amazons and says, "Egeria will take you to Diana. She is training on the other side of the island."

Jenna nods thankfully. The queen then motions for another Amazon to release Zoe, which she quickly does. Zoe rubs her hands a bit to help with the soreness.

The Amazon the queen indicated, Egeria, motions for Jenna and Zoe to follow her. They follow her out to a stable just outside the palace. There, Egeria picks out horses for them before mounting her own. A minute later, the three ride out of the stables.

For hours, the trio gallops across the plains of Themyscira. Zoe and Jenna smile, feeling very at peace as they watch the scenery pass by.

Finally, Jenna and Zoe see Egeria slowing down, and they pull back on the reins to slow their horses too. The trio quickly comes to a stop, and can hear the swords of combat through some trees up ahead.

Egeria dismounts her horse, and Jenna and Zoe follow suit. Egeria motions for them to follow her, and then leads them through the trees.

The trio soon emerges from the trees into a clearing, and stop short. In the clearing, three Amazons in gray Greek-style armor surround a single Amazon wearing red and gold Greek style armor with a blue skirt, wearing cuffs around her wrist, and a tiara on her head. The Amazon in the center is wielding a magnificent sword and a blue shield with a golden star design, with a what looks like a lasso strapped to her waist.

Jenna and Zoe watch in amazement as the Amazon in the middle fends off the other three without even breaking a sweat. Finally, she notices the new arrivals and stops, sheathing her sword, signaling to the other Amazons to stop. She then looks at Egeria and asks, "Egeria. Who are these two?"

Egeria bows slightly before responding, "Lady Diana, these two have come from a distant land in search of you."

The newly introduced Diana looks at Jenna and Zoe, then motions for them to approach her. Glancing hesitantly at each other, they walk towards her.

Once they have gotten close to Diana, Diana looks at the Amazons around her, and says, "Please leave us to talk." They all nod and leave the clearing, along with Egeria.

Diana turns her gaze to Jenna and Zoe, looking at them silently for a few moments before asking, "You come from America, I am guessing?"

"Yes," Jenna responds simply.

"Why have you come here?" Diana asks.

"We've come here because we need your help, Diana. Our country is under threat by a group of supervillains. The team we work with has been trying to stop them for several months now, but have been beaten every time. His team has shown themselves to be more trained than we are, and they seem to be nearing the end of their plan. If we can't stop them, the United States is going to fall to Godspeed and his team. We need your help to stop them, Diana. We were hoping you would come back to America with us and help us stop Godspeed," Zoe asks.

Diana examines the two of them for a moment, then asks them, "Why would you come to me? How did you even know where to find me?"

"Because, we think you may be the one who can tip the scales. And even if you're not sure if you're the right person to help, Bruce Wayne thinks you are," Jenna responds.

Diana looks surprised at the mention of Bruce's name. "Wait. You know Bruce?" she asks.

"Yes. He trained both of us how to fight years ago," Jenna responds.

Diana begins to smile. "How is he?" she asks.

"He's been in seclusion on Lian Yu for years, but he's still alive," Zoe responds.

Diana smiles a bit as she stares off into the distance, remembering past memories of Bruce. Jenna, wanting to draw her attention back to the present, speaks up and says, "I know you probably had reasons for returning to this island, Diana. And I know that you don't owe us anything. But Bruce believed you could help us. And if you don't, I'm not sure we're gonna be able to save the U.S."

Diana looks between the two of them, then turns around, looking up towards the sky. "I can see that you have come because your cause is just. But, first…" Diana says, trailing off. Then, she suddenly yanks her sword and whips around. Jenna, acting on her highly trained reflexes, summons her psychic sword to block Diana's blade.

Diana's sword clashes with Jenna's, the metal of her weapon resisting the power of Jenna's psychic blade. Diana grins as she says, "Excellent. I can see Bruce taught you well." She then pulls her sword back and re-sheaths it. She smiles at the two and says, "I would be honored to fight by your side. I will go with you."

Jenna and Zoe look at each other, smiling happily at having accomplished their mission.

Diana accompanies Jenna and Zoe back to the palace, and informs her mother, the queen, of her decision. Although she's not the most supportive of the decision, the queen consents.

As Zoe and Jenna sail away from with Themyscira, with Diana now accompanying them, they both feel very excited, feeling that now they may finally have real chance at victory.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and the introduction of Wonder Woman. I hope for her to play a major role in the future of the MACU. And, thankfully, given that she's immortal, she can appear at any point in the timeline, so I can use her in both the present and future.**

**Also, for the actress I imagine playing Diana, I'm actually sticking with Gal Gadot. I actually think she makes a great Wonder Woman, so I'm sticking with her.**

**Now, in case anyone is wondering, the team technically still isn't complete. Batman will still be coming back, and there will be somebody else joining for the final battle.**

**Next chapter, I hope, will be one that I hope you will all enjoy, and one that will be what starts to lead into the twins travelling back in time. Until then, leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and stay tuned for the next one.**


	9. Chapter 9- Secrets of Speed

**Alright, here we go. This chapter is gonna be important for the series, and hopefully one you guys will like. Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Secrets of Speed

Nora sighs as she goes over security footage of the robbery at the Kord Industries warehouse in Star City commited by Grant and Evelyn. It's been two days since Jenna and Zoe left Central City to go track down this mysterious Diana. There's been no sign of Godspeed or the Rogues since her fight with Godspeed. William has been hard at work trying to find Godspeed's lair, and has been making progress, but is still not close.

"Hey, sis." Nora turns around to see Stephen walking towards her.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I've been thinking. Even if Jenna and Zoe come back with Diana, we're still outgunned. Yes, with Diana's help, we might be able to defeat Deathstroke, Boomerang, and Weather Witch. But I doubt that even this Diana can help us against Godspeed. Ultimately it's going to be down to just the two of us to beat him. And it's obviously clear that with the new V-9, we can't beat him at the rate we've been going," Stephen responds.

"Okay. I agree, but where are you going with this?" Nora asks.

"We need training. And not just from ourselves. There are powers we have that we haven't mastered. And I've been thinking that maybe we need to learn how Godspeed thinks, and how he's going to react to situations, if we're going to have any chance of beating him," Stephen says.

"Okay…" Nora responds, still not sure where he's going with this.

"So, to sum it up, we need a teacher. Someone who can teach how to really be a speedster, who can teach us secrets of the Speed Force that we don't know, teach us how to get faster, and how to think like an evil speedster," Stephen says, looking knowingly at his sister as he says this.

Nora's eyes widen as she finally catches on to what her brother is saying. "No! Absolutely not!" Nora shouts.

"Sis, calm down! I know this is less than ideal. I'm not exactly happy about doing this either. But we need to know how to get faster and beat Godspeed, and like it or not, Eobard Thawne is our best chance," Stephen responds.

"You really think Thawne's gonna want to help us? He's called the Reverse Flash for a reason! He's Dad's greatest enemy! Why would he ever want to help the Flash's kids?" Nora responds.

Stephen stands there for a moment, quietly staring at his sister. Then, in an extremely calm voice, he asks, "Is this really just about you thinking that he's not gonna help us, and that he was Dad's enemy? Or is there something else going on here?"

Nora looks at her brother, then cries angrily, "Of course there's something else going on here! He killed our grandmother, who I'm named after, and got our grandfather thrown in jail! He brought nothing but pain to Dad, and it's because of him that Dad disappeared! We became orphans because of him! And he almost killed Auntie Kara! He almost took the woman who's been like our second mother from us! I don't ever want to see him, let alone have anything to do with him! All I want is to hear that he's finally been executed!" Despite the fierce anger in her voice, Nora's eyes are filled with tears by the end of that rant.

Stephen stands there before reaching out and pulling his sister into a hug. "I know. I know, Sis. I hate Thawne too, and I would take any other option if possible." He then pulls back and looks right into his sister's tear-filled eyes before continuing, "But we don't have a choice. We can't beat Godspeed on our own. We need help. If we don't, lots of people are gonna die, and the United States is gonna fall to Godspeed. I know how much you hate Thawne. But I'm willing to put my hate for him aside if it means saving people's lives and saving this country. Are you willing to do the same?"

Nora looks back into Stephen's eyes for a moment, then finally nods. "Yeah. I'll do it," she says. She then leans into her brother and just cries for a minute, and Stephen just holds her, knowing she needs this opportunity to vent.

* * *

(Iron Heights prison)

Stephen and Nora race towards the prison, knowing the layout from past trips there, mainly by helping get metahumans there. Now, they're going to Iron Heights for a very different reason.

They race into the metahuman wing, and head to the maximum security section of the prison, where the strongest metahumans are kept. They have always avoided that area, but now know it's finally time to visit it.

They race past the doors and quickly knock out the guards. They then face the door, glance at each other, then open the door into the maximum security ward. Nora takes a deep breath, and they walk in.

Once in, they turn to the first cell on the right, and Nora calls out, "Eobard Thawne!"

For a few moments, there's silence. Then, inside the cell, slowly, Eobard Thawne walks into view, wearing a yellow prison suit with a black chestplate on. He slowly turns to them, revealing the false face of Harrison Wells.

"Well, well. If it isn't XS and the Silver Flash," he says in a low voice. He looks at them before saying, "You may as well take your masks off. I already know who you are. Nora and Stephen."

The twins look at each other, then sigh before Nora removes her mask and Stephen pulls back his cowl. The twins look at Thawne, who is still impassively staring at them.

"Hmm. You both look a little bit like your father," Thawne observes.

"Don't mention our father!" Nora snarls. Thawne remains impassive, and Stephen puts a hand on Nora's shoulder to calm her down.

Nora takes a few deep breaths to calm down. Feeling like it would be better for him to do the talking, Stephen takes a step forward and says, "We're not here to chit-chat about our father, Thawne. We're here because we need your help."

Thawne raises an eyebrow. "Well. Your father may have asked for my help a few times, but I never expected this from you. And you seem to be doing rather well as speedsters on your own. Trained by Supergirl, I imagine. Why come to me?"

Nora clenches her teeth a bit as Thawne mentions Kara, but keeps her mouth shut.

Still calm, Stephen responds, "Because. We've been fighting a new speedster who calls himself Godspeed. His speed is beyond us, and no matter what we try, we can't keep up with him. And now, thanks to the fact he's created a speed drug, he's faster than probably even you or our father. And we need help to stop him."

"Again, why come to me?" Thawne asks.

"Because you're our only hope at stopping Godspeed!" Nora cries angrily.

Thawne raises an eyebrow, looking between the twins. Then, he says, "Really? I'm your only chance? There aren't any other speedsters to help you?"

"You know d*** well there aren't! Jesse Quick and Jay Garrick died in the Decimation, our father is gone, and our uncle isn't in any condition to teach us! You know more about the Speed Force than practically anyone, and according to what our Auntie Kara told us, you were the first speedster to solve the speed equation! If there's anybody who can teach us the secrets of the Speed Force and can help us get faster, it's you!" Nora somewhat explodes.

Thawne looks at Nora for a moment before responding, "You may be correct about my ability to help you. But the question remains: why would I?"

Nora looks ready to phase through the cell and start beating the crap out of Thawne. However, Stephen steps forward and says, "Because. If Godspeed takes over the United Sates, then he will not stop until he has taken everything he can from me and my sister. And once he has done that, he will kill us. And once we are dead, he will come for you. He will offer you the chance to join him, and if you won't, he'll kill you. He won't let there be a speedster out there that can threaten his reign."

Thawne looks at them for a moment, considering Stephen's words. Then, he asks, "How do you expect me to train you from inside this cell?"

"Well, we're not going to break you out, if that's what you're wondering. But, we can continue to visit you like this, and I know that the plinth in your cell can take calls. You can walk us through some of our training via comms. And maybe, if you can actually help us stop Godspeed, then maybe you can begin to earn a fraction of our trust," Stephen says firmly.

Thawne looks away from them, slowly walk to the right side of the cell. Then, Nora, calming down, and hardly believing she's saying this, says, "Please, Thawne. Please help us."

Thawne remains still, staring at the wall before turning to the twins. He stares at them for what feels like an eternity, before he finally says, "Alright. I'll work with you. But even if I train you, it won't make you fast enough."

"Then how do we get faster? You solved the speed equation! You can tell us how!" Nora says.

"No, I can't," Thawne responds. Nora is about to blow up at him when he adds, "I can show you."

Stephen and Nora look very confused. Thawne then says, "Go to the Flash museum. In the hallway leading to the Hall of Villains, there is a secret room that can be accessed by touching the right section of wall. Inside, there is a plinth. It will show you the answer you're looking for."

Stephen and Nora look at each other, wondering if they should believe Thawne. Then, Thawne says, "I imagine the guards will be awake soon. You should go. I assume I will be seeing you again soon."

Stephen and Nora look at each other, then nod before they race off, heading for the Flash Museum.

It doesn't take them long to get there. Once they reach the right hallway, they stop and begin searching the walls, running their hands along it to try and find the spot Thawne mentioned.

Then, after a minute, Nora suddenly feels something under her hand. The wall around her hand glows, and beside her, the wall parts to reveal a hidden doorway. She looks back at Stephen, then slowly walks in, Stephen following right behind her.

Inside the room, the twins look around in amazement. It's filled with multiple objects that they recognize. Old uniforms from their dad's former teammates. Several old Flash suits. And several other objects that looked like they were potential exhibits that were being kept in storage.

Then, on the far side of the room, Stephen spots the plinth that Thawne mentioned. He slowly walks up to it, seeing a circle on the top. Slowly, he reaches out and places his hand on the circle. It begins to glow, and a second later, between the plinth and the wall, a hologram of a woman's head suddenly appears.

"Good evening, Stephen Allen and Nora Allen," the head says.

The twins jump back a bit, a little surprised. Stephen quickly responds, "Umm, hi. You know who we are?"

"Of course. Stephen Pietro Allen and Nora Caitlin Allen, son and daughter of Barry Allen and Wanda Allen, also known as the Flash and Scarlet Witch," the head responds.

"She knows who we are," Stephen whispers to Nora, who just nods in amazement.

Stephen looks back at the head and asks, "And who are you?"

"I am Gideon. An interactive artificial consciousness," the head responds.

"Okay…Gideon. Well, we have been sent here because we were told that you held the answer to the speed equation," Stephen says, hoping that that will be enough information for Gideon.

"Of course. Accessing archive," Gideon responds before her head disappears, replaced by a hologram of a multitude of equations and diagrams.

Stephen and Nora both walk forward, looking at the new display. After a few moments, Stephen realizes what he's seeing.

"Thawne unlocked the secret of how to harness the power of tachyons," Stephen says in an awed voice.

"And if we can follow this, we can do the same. And if we can harness tachyons, we should be able to match Godspeed's speed, or at least get close," Nora adds.

The twins look at each other, beaming. Finally, with Thawne's help, they may have the edge they need to stop Godspeed.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, Thawne has finally been introduced. I decided to keep him in the mentor type role he played for Nora in the show, as I figured that would be the best way for Nora and Stephen to learn about time travel, and set up a future fight with the Reverse Flash in a future story.**

**So, as you saw, I included a few hints as to what's happened to our favorite characters since the Decimation. So, Barry is gone, and has been for a while. And, though I won't show it at any point, Reverse Flash has had a run in with Kara since the Decimation, and almost won. And, if you couldn't tell from Nora's words early on, Kara is the one who mostly raised Nora and Stephen. You won't find out why exactly until the Endgame story. Also, when Nora said "our uncle", she meant Wally, not Pietro. You'll also learn why Wally is in a bad state in the Endgame story.**

**Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. Give it a review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10- Training

**Back with another chapter. This chapter may not be the best, but it should hopefully still be good.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 10- Training

Nora and Stephen speed around the outskirts of Keystone City. It's been two weeks since they visited the Reverse Flash in Iron Heights, and they are continuing their training under Thawne's tutelage. Over their comms, they can hear the voice of Thawne.

"How are you doing on your speed?" he asks.

Nora looks at her wrist, where a device William made for her to track her speed rests. "We're running at three times our previous record. Right about Mach 10. And we're not going as fast as we can," Nora responds.

"Good. I estimate your top speed right now to be between Mach 13 and Mach 14. According to your reports, that should be close to Godspeed's new top speed," Thawne says.

"Yes! Finally!" Nora says victoriously.

"Now. I think it's time for you to learn your next trick. Do you two see any walls nearby? Preferably made of concrete," Thawne asks.

"Why?" Stephen asks.

"Because. I want you two to run into one. Or rather, through one," Thawne says.

"What?!" the twins respond in unison.

"If you vibrate at the natural frequency of air, your body, your cells, will be in a constant state of excitement that should allow you to phase through that wall," Thawne explains.

"You're kidding me, right?" Stephen asks.

"No. I'm not kidding," Thawne responds.

"I don't know if we can do that," Nora says.

"Listen to me you two. Listen to my voice. Breathe. Breathe. Feel the wind on your face. The ground beneath your feet. And the lightning. Feel the lightning. It's electricity surging through your veins. To your nerve ending from the crown of your head to the tips of your toes like an electric shock you never want to end. You're part of something greater now. You're part of the Speed Force. And it's power, it's power is yours to use. Now do it," Thawne says.

The twins look at each other, and nod. Then, they focus. Following Thawne's words as they begin to vibrate.

Up ahead, a brick wall looms in their path. Confidently, the twins run right at it. And phase right through it.

The two come skidding to a stop, surprised at first. Then, they turn to each other, beaming at their success. "Thawne, we did it!" Nora cries in excitement.

"Good. Excellent work," Thawne praises them.

* * *

(Flash lair)

Jenna grunts in pain as she is thrown to the ground again. She looks up at Diana, who is smiling down at her.

"You know, I'm regretting asking you to not take it easy on me," Jenna responds.

Diana smiles as she extends her hand and helps her to her feet. "You are adept at swordplay for someone your age. I am impressed at your skills."

"Well, I did have a little training from Slade Wilson," Jenna says.

Diana smiles again. "And you have advanced since I started teaching you. Yet you still have far to go," Diana says.

Jenna smiles and nods. Diana then sets down her sword and picks up a bo staff. She turns to Zoe and says, "Alright, Black Canary. Your turn now."

Zoe smiles as she holds her batons. The two circle each other for a few moments, then Zoe rushes at Diana. Diana blocks Zoe's blows without any trouble, but Zoe is able evade Diana's counterstrike. For half a minute, the two spar, until Diana gets under Zoe's guard and trips her up, laying her on her back.

"Excellent!" Diana says in praise. Despite her defeat, Zoe smiles. When she started training with Diana, her record for how long she could last was 9 seconds.

"I think you two are making excellent progress," Diana says as she helps Zoe to her feet.

"BINGO!" Jenna and Zoe jump a bit at the exclamation, and they hurry into the next room, where William is looking very triumphant.

"What is it?" Zoe asks.

"I found it! I found where Godspeed and his Rogues have been operating from!" William says excitedly.

Jenna and Zoe's eyes widen at the news. At the same time, John comes rushing in as well, looking excited.

"Where is it?" John asks.

"It's an old compound that Amunet Black used during her days as a crime lord. It's located on the northern outskirts of the city," William says.

"Where are Nora and Stephen?" Zoe asks.

"I don't know. They're still doing that training with Thawne. Their comms are off right now. But, I don't think Godspeed is gonna be a problem. I just saw him run out of the compound on traffic cameras. If you go there now, you may be able to get there before he gets back," William says.

They all look at each other, and John says, "Alright. Let's go."

They all hurry into where the team's motorcycles are kept. They each grab one and speed off through the streets heading towards the compound.

Thanks to the lack of cars on the road, it only takes them about 20 minutes at high speed to reach the place. They come screeching to a stop outside and leap off the motorcycles. They all look at each other, nod once, then head towards the door, with Diana leading the way.

As they get to the door, Diana looks back at her new allies, nods once, then turns back to the door and kicks it in, racing inside.

Instead of coming face to face with any of the Rogues, she is met by several men wearing black camo and wielding assault rifles. They are caught off guard by her sudden appearance, giving Diana the chance to race forward, drawing her sword and decapitating them all in three rapid strokes. Their bodies hit the floor as Diana turns towards a hallway leading further into the compound. As she walks towards it, two more men race into sight, guns raised.

Diana raises her shield as the men open fire, bending forward slightly to reduce the chance of a bullet catching her in the leg. She just holds her shield steady as the men keep firing.

Suddenly, a loud scream split the air. Diana, already equipped with earbuds to protect her from the noise, isn't bothered, but the two men drop their guns and clutch their ears in agony. Then, John jumps into view, firing arrows into their shoulders and causing them to collapse.

"Good timing," Diana says. She then motions them forward.

The team heads down the hallway. As they do, a door is suddenly thrown open and more men rush out of it.

The team reacts instantly. John nocks two arrows at once and fires them at two of the men. Zoe draws her batons and clubs another over the head. Diana kills two more with her sword. And Jenna summons her psychic sword and kills the last two.

They stand there for a moment, then Zoe says, "Let's check that room." Everyone nods. John walks into the room, bow raised, but lowers it once he gets into the room.

"Looks like their armory. Not much in here though," he says as he comes out of the room.

"Hmm. That's weird," Jenna says.

"Indeed. We should proceed with caution," Diana says before proceeding down the hall, holding her shield out in front of her. The others follow her cautiously, weapons at the ready.

As they reach a corner, Diana pears around it, then doubles back. Seeing that, the others stop.

"What is it?" Jenna asks quietly.

"It looks to be the main room. There are several computers and cabinets…and at least 25 men," Diana responds.

"At least 25? Well, that shouldn't be too much of a problem," John says confidently. Jenna and Zoe both grin a bit.

"My thoughts exactly," Diana says. She then adjusts her grip on her sword before turning and sprinting around the corner, the others following her.

The guards are caught completely off guard. John fires two arrows as Diana swings her sword and cuts a man in half. The guards cry out in alarm and start to raise their guns, but Zoe unleashes her Canary Cry, and many of them clutch at their ears in agony.

The four heroes attack the guards as they are attempting the recover. Nine more guards get taken out before they start to fight back. Realizing their guns are not as effective at such close range, some draw knives, others drop their guns and attack with their fists, and some try to use their guns as melee weapons.

It doesn't take long before they have knocked out all the guards. But, right as they do, 10 more race in.

Diana takes on three. She ducks under one man's blow and cuts off his hand before smacking him with her shield and knocking him out. Before the others can make a move, she stabs one of them through the chest.

As she is turning to the third, there is a whistling, and the man collapses with a cry of pain, a black shape stuck in his back. Diana looks down, and to her surprise and joy, she says a black metal bat sticking out of the man's back.

Right then, four more guards rush into the room. As they do, there is a flapping sound from overhead. They look up, just in time to see Batman, fully masked and now wearing a cape, flying down at them from a broken window. He lands in the midst of them before they can react and quickly knocks them out with quick punches to the face.

By now, all other guards are all unconscious or dead. John, Jenna, and Zoe turn to see the last combat in the room, and Zoe and Jenna's eyes widen.

"BRUCE!" they both cry in surprise.

"The Batman," John says in amazement.

Bruce turns to face Diana, who is looking at him with a smile on her face. "It's good to see you again, Diana," he says.

"It's been too long, Bruce," Diana replies.

Right then, Jenna and Zoe run up and give Bruce a hug. "It's so good to see you again, Bruce!" Jenna cries. Bruce can't help but smile a bit.

"It's good to see you both," he says to his former students.

"What are you doing here? William says you were planning to die on Lian Yu," Zoe asks.

"I thought a lot about what William said while he was on Lian Yu. And I realized I'd hidden from the world long enough. If I'm gonna die, it might as well be while fighting to protect freedom. I didn't want my legacy, and the legacy of the Batman, to end as a hermit on Lian Yu. And I knew you needed all the help you could get," Bruce replies. He pauses, then grins as he says, "Plus, I didn't want to be the butt of jokes between Jenna and Zoe for sitting around when there's a fight going."

Jenna and Zoe can't help but laugh a bit. "We weren't doing that," Jenna says.

Diana and John join with a few chuckles. Then, Diana asks, "So you are here to help?"

"Yeah. I may not be much help in a fight. Like I said to William, I'm not as young as I used to be. But, I'll still help any way I can. Either way, the Batman is back in action," Bruce says.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**I felt this was a good place to bring Batman back. The final battle is almost upon us, so it's time for him to come back to help them prepare for it. I don't plan for him to actually be in the fight, as like I said in the end of Soldier of Star City, Bruce is in his late 70s, so he's not in prime fighting shape. He'll be playing another, yet very important, role.**

**Let me know how I did with this chapter, and stay tuned for the next one.**


	11. Chapter 11- Godspeed's Plan

**Back with another chapter. It's gonna be a short one, but an important one.**

**Nothing more to say for now. Let's get started.**

**Guest: **I don't have plans for a romance between them. They just know each other from the past. Kinda like in the DCEU. They've helped each other out from time to time.

* * *

Chapter 11- Godspeed's Plan

Nora and Stephen race back to the lair. When they had switched on their comms after finishing training, William left them know that the rest of the team had raided a suspected hideout of Godspeed and the Rogues.

The twins race into the lair and come to a stop in front of the team. Everyone looks at them, right as Nora and Stephen notice a new addition, who they recognize despite never having met him.

"Well. A surprise to see you here, Mr. Wayne," Stephen says.

"I decided it was time to get off my a** and do something. And I've honestly missed doing stuff like this," Bruce responds.

"Well, we greatly appreciate you coming to help us," Stephen responds.

"What did you guys find at the hideout?" Nora asks.

"Well, it had clearly been used by Godspeed and the Rogues. But it seemed like they had abandoned it. But only recently. And they had left behind almost 50 mercenaries for anybody that came snooping," John responds.

Bruce leans forward. "I suspect that they're preparing for the final stage of their plan. They probably moved out of the place to get ready enact the last part of their plan," he says.

"I agree with you, Bruce. But what could their plan to be is the question," Stephen says.

"Well, I got this while we were there," Zoe says as she holds out a USB drive.

"What's on that?" Nora asks.

"I got on their computer before we left and downloaded everything I could," Zoe responds.

"Outstanding. William, why don't you and Bruce go through what's on this drive and see if you can find anything that could suggest what Godspeed is planning," Nora suggests. William nods, and Zoe hands him the drive.

"I want the rest of you to get some rest. I get the feeling we're going to need it," Nora says.

* * *

(The following morning)

Nora walks into the lair, feeling very refreshed after a long night's sleep. Stephen is following right behind her.

As they walk into the control room, Nora calls out, "Hey, William. Bruce. Any luck with the drive?"

William and Bruce turn to look at them, and both of them have grave looks on their faces. Nora and Stephen's faces drop, and Stephen says, "Well, I'm guessing you found nothing good."

"I talked with William last night, and he said you thought Godspeed was planning to take over the United States. I agreed, but couldn't think of how he could do it, since both the White House and Capitol Building are heavily protected and have meta-human power dampeners. So, we searched the drive for any sign of what their plan could be," Bruce says.

"Okay. And I'm guessing you found something?" Stephen responds.

Bruce nods and pulls up some displays on the screen of a large building. "I found these on the drive. They're blueprints and design work on a recently completed convention center in Dallas. It was built to host large business conventions and other large scale events such as Comic-Con."

"Why would they have blueprints of a place like that? What does that place mean to them?" Stephen asks.

"Well, I was wondering the same thing. So, I did some research. And I found that in ten days, the President is going to be visiting Dallas, along with the Vice President and the Secretary of State. They're going to be meeting with the governor of Texas, and then they will be holding a meeting with political leaders from several Latin American countries, including Mexico, Nicaragua, Guatemala, and Honduras, discussing various trade concerns. And guess where they're going to be holding the meeting?" Bruce says.

Nora and Stephen sigh. "At the convention center," they say simultaneously.

"Exactly. My idea is that they're going to try and use those bombs they stole to destroy the convention center, or at least enough of it, and kill the President and Vice President. William hacked Kord Industries and discovered they actually have more of the bombs than you first thought," Bruce says.

"Well, where are they gonna put the bombs? They don't have any bombers to drop them with, and I doubt they could smuggle that many into the convention center," Stephen says.

"I did some research into that. I discovered that there's an extensive network of tunnels underneath the entire area where the convention center is. Some are sewer tunnels, but others are tunnels built by a major crime lord that overran Dallas about 15 years ago. His organization used the sewers as a way to avoid police and get just about anywhere, and they built a number of other tunnels themselves, turning the sewers into a maze. Other criminals have used them over the years, and all efforts by the police to try and map the tunnels have been failures. For the most part, the tunnels have been abandoned except by sewage workers for a few years. If they can get the bombs into those tunnels, they can situate them right below the convention center and detonate them whenever they want," Bruce explains his theory.

"Well, that's just great. How are we ever gonna find the bombs if they're down there? If the police haven't been able to figure them out even after years, how are we gonna be able to do it within days?" Nora asks.

"Well, if we had bomb-sniffing dog or something else like that, it would be easy," Stephen says, a little sarcastically.

Suddenly, the twins perk up, and turn to each other, grinning. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nora asks.

"I think I am," Stephen says.

William and Bruce look at each other in confusion, then back at the twins. "Please do not tell me you're planning to steal a bomb-sniffing dog from the military or police," Bruce asks.

"No. We have a much better idea," Stephen says before he and Nora race off.

William and Bruce look at each other, both feeling very confused.

"I have no idea," Williams says. Bruce just shakes his head.

* * *

(Downtown Detroit)

In an alley near a Ford Motor Company factory, three burglars are sprinting as fast as they can. Behind them, they can hear what sounds like the cry of a big cat. Glancing behind them, they can see their pursuer gaining on them far faster than any human should be able to run.

They cry out in fear and try to run faster, but it's not much longer before their pursuer is upon them. She grabs one of them and throws him into the wall of the alley, knocking him out. The other two burglars turn to try and fight back, but their pursuer easily blocks their blows and knocks them both out.

She looks down at her victims, feeling a little proud of herself. Then, she suddenly hears a familiar sound behind her, followed by a male's voice calling, "Vixen!"

She turns around to see Nora and Stephen standing a few feet away. She smiles a bit and says, "Well, if it isn't the speedster twins. I haven't seen you two in a few years."

"It's good to see you too, Danai. But we're not here to catch up. We need your help," Stephen says.

"Really? What do you need my help for?" Danai asks.

"Well. We're fighting an evil speedster who wants to kill the President and take over the United States," Stephen says.

Danai stands there a second before shaking her head a bit and saying, "I'm sorry, say what now?"

"There's this speedster called Godspeed who's leading a team of supervillains. We think he's planning to use some experimental bombs that he stole to blow up a meeting of political leaders that the President, Vice President, and Secretary of State are going to be attending," Nora explains.

"Please tell me you're joking," Danai says in alarm.

"No, we're not. We've located the building where the meeting is being held. And it turns out there's a network of tunnels under the area. We think that the bombs they're going to use to blow up the meeting are gonna be put in those tunnels. We know you can use that totem of yours to summon the spirit of any animal. We were hoping you could help us by using your powers to track down the bombs," Stephen says.

Danai still looks alarmed, but quickly calms and nods. "Alright. I'm in," she says.

Stephen and Nora grin. They've finally got everything they need to stop Godspeed.

* * *

**And that's where I'll end.**

**I came up with the idea to introduce a new Vixen after I finished figuring out what I wanted as Godspeed's plan to take over the U.S. I thought of how the team would be able to track down the bombs, and Vixen came to mind. This new Vixen is the daughter of the present day one that we saw help Oliver against Damien Darhk. I chose the name Danai when I happened to be looking over the cast list for Black Panther, as Danai is the first name of the actress who plays Okoye. As for who portrays her, I imagine Kylie Bunbury in the role.**

**Alright. The final battle will take place next chapter. It may be split into two chapters. Not sure yet. We'll see how long next chapter ends up being. For now, leave a review, and stay tuned for the next chapter. I plan to to update every one or two days until the story is done.**


	12. Chapter 12- Battle of Dallas Begins

**Alright. We've come to the final battle between the Rogues and the New Avengers. I really hope you like what I have planned for this.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 12- Battle of Dallas Begins

Nora and Stephen are quiet as they put on their suits, doing so at normal speed rather than at super speed. It's been ten days since their trip to Detroit. Now, the whole team, including Vixen, is holed up in an abandoned warehouse just outside Dallas.

The two look at each other after they finish. They're quiet for several moments before Nora asks, "Do you think we can do it?"

"Well. We didn't have as much time to train with Thawne as I would've liked. But, I think that he's taught us enough. Now, it's just up to us to finally put an end to Godspeed's plan," Stephen responds. He pauses for a second, then says, "We can do this, Nora."

Nora waits for a second before saying confidently, "You're right. We can do this."

Stephen chuckles before saying, "Well, our team is waiting for us." Nora nods, and the two head into the other room.

The rest of the team is waiting for them, all suited up and ready to go. Even Bruce is suited up in his Batman suit, although he won't be fighting.

"Alright, everybody. This is it. If we fail here, then the United States is going to fall under Godspeed's rule," Nora says.

"Yeah, especially since I just found out that the Speaker of the House was just found dead at her beach house in Virginia. Probably thanks to mercenaries working for Godspeed," William says.

Nora and Stephen both look at each other gravely before turning their attention back to the team. "Well, that just makes this even more important," Stephen says. He then looks at Danai and Bruce and says, "Danai. Bruce. You get to the tunnels under the convention Center as quick as possible. We don't have any idea of what the timetable is for those bombs going off. We need them defused ASAP. The rest of us will draw out Godspeed and his Rogues, and keep them off your back."

Danai and Bruce, and everyone else looks excited for the coming fight.

"William, you gonna be able to handle everything here?" Nora asks.

"I've been 'handling everything here' for two years now, you guys," William says as if insulted, although wearing a smile on his face. His response makes Nora chuckle a bit.

Stephen looks around at the team. "However this fight goes, me and Nora are proud to have you all fighting by our side," he says.

He and Nora glance at each other, smirk a bit, then look back at the team. "New Avengers…" Nora begins.

"Assemble," Stephen finishes.

* * *

(Sewers)

A block from the convention center, the cover for the entrance to the sewers is removed, and Danai and Bruce descend into the sewers.

Danai looks around them. "Ugh. This is disgusting," she says.

"I know," Bruce says as he avoids stepping in a rather disgusting looking mystery object. He then looks at Danai and says, "Alright, Vixen. Work your magic."

Danai nods in response before pressing her hand to her totem. An image of a German Shepherd appears around her for a few moments before disappearing. She then bends down a little bit and takes several big sniffs. Bruce feels a bit of pity for her, knowing how much her sense of smell is going to be bombarded by the terrible smells in the sewers.

"This way," Danai says as she begins walking down the tunnel. Bruce follows behind her, holding up the flashlight to light the path.

* * *

(Dallas Convention Center)

Nora and Stephen look at each other from their position inside a Subway across the street from the convention center. The guests who were eating there when they came in are all still staring at them.

"XS. We're in the sewers, and Vixen has a fix on the target. We're moving towards it," Bruce calls over comms.

"Copy," Nora responds before turning to Stephen. "Let's go," she says.

He nods, and then the two race out of the Subway and into the street outside the convention center.

The two stand there in the middle of the street, waiting. The street is mostly shut down due to the number of dignitaries in the convention center. The few guards outside the center look at the two in amazement, wondering what XS and the Silver Flash are doing in Dallas.

"We know you're here. Show yourselves!" Stephen yells, vibrating his vocal chords to amplify his voice a bit.

For a few moments, there's nothing. Then, there's a series of flashes of white lightning, and suddenly Godspeed is standing about 20 feet from them, with Deathstroke, Boomerang, and Weather Witch behind him.

"You found out my plan? Impressive!" Godspeed says tauntingly.

"You're not gonna win, Godspeed!" Nora yells.

"Really? How are you going to stop the four of us?" Godspeed says, spreading his arms out.

"The two of us aren't," Stephen says. As he says this, a breach opens up behind them and John, Zoe, Jenna, and Diana leap out of the breach.

"All of us are," Stephen says.

"Well, well. Everybody's together. Good. I like it that way," Godspeed says. He laughs before saying, "But you still can't stop us!"

"We're still gonna try. And if we can't save this country, then we're sure as h*** gonna avenge it," Stephen says.

"You can try," Godspeed says tauntingly before speeding forward.

Nora and Stephen race right at Godspeed, but he ducks under their blow and speeds off. The twins take off after him, determined to catch him.

Back in front of the convention center, the rest of the two teams rush at each other. Diana races right at Grant, clashing blades with him. Zoe and John run right at Myers. And Jenna rushes to attack Evelyn. Within moments, the three separate fights have spread out across the street.

* * *

(Sewers)

"Left here," Danai says. She turns left, and Bruce follows her.

"How close are we?" Bruce asks.

"Close. The smell of the bombs is getting a lot stronger," Danai says.

Suddenly, there's a noise up ahead, and the two stop. "What was that?" Bruce asks quietly.

"I don't know," Danai responds.

The two stand there, completely still, until, without warning, two men in black camo race around the corner just ahead of them.

Danai and Bruce respond quickly. Bruce whips out two batarangs and throws them. They strike the men in the chest, not fully penetrating their body armor, but forcing them back a step and causing enough pain to distract them, allowing Danai and Bruce to close the distance and dispatch them with several quick, but powerful, blows.

As the two mercenaries collapse, Bruce says, "I should've expected they wouldn't leave the bombs unguarded. I expect there will be more of them. Let's move quickly."

Danai nods, and resumes following the scent of the bombs.

* * *

(Above ground)

Nora yells in anger as she and Godspeed race around each other, trying to catch each other. After a few more moments, she changes tactics and slows, throwing a lightning bolt at Godspeed. However, Godspeed has the same idea, and his lightning bolt collides with Nora's, the explosion knocking both of them back.

"Get him, Stephen!" she cries as she tries to recover. Stephen races in, but Godspeed is already recovered and speeds out of the way. Stephen chases after him, and Nora follows a moment later.

"Ugh. He's gotten better," Nora growls.

"Yeah, I can tell. But so have we. Let's get him, sis," Stephen says, spurring himself even faster.

Back at the convention center, the battle is still raging. Close to the entrance to the convention center, Diana is dueling with Grant. Privately, she is very impressed with his skills with a sword.

"You're pretty good. For a girl," Grant says patronizingly.

"I am an Amazon. You maybe good, but you are no match for me," Diana says before slashing at him. Grant blocks the strike, and the two struggle against each other, blades crossed.

"I was about to say you're no match for me. That's kinda funny. I'd say only one of us is no match for the other. Let's find out who that is," Grant say before shoving Diana back and attacking again.

Across the street, near the Subway that the twins had been hiding in, John and Zoe are still fighting with Myers. They had discovered he had gotten a lot better since the last time. And, seeing he's outnumbered, Myers is fighting in a way similar to guerilla tactics, striking quickly and dodging away before John or Zoe can attack.

Fed up with him, Zoe unleashes her Canary Cry. Myers simply stands there, smirking at them. When Zoe stops, he laughs and says, "Godspeed made all of us earbuds to counter your cry. Nice try."

"Then we'll just kill you the old fashioned way," John says as he fires yet another arrow at him. As he already has done multiple times, Myers blocks it with a boomerang before throwing said boomerang at John. John dodges it and he and Zoe rush Myers again.

Further down the street, Jenna is engaged in a fierce fight with Evelyn. Recognizing the threat of Jenna's psychic sword, Evelyn has summoned a javelin of lightning to use as a melee weapon. However, it's quickly becoming clear to her that Jenna is easily the better one at melee combat.

Jenna slashes at Evelyn particularly hard, knocking her back. Evelyn, deciding to really try and gain the advantage on Jenna, summons the winds and takes to the air. She then summons a small tornado and sends it right at Jenna. To her surprise, Jenna lets her sword dissipate, then thrusts out her hands. A second later, a shield of psychic energy appears around her.

Evelyn glares and increases the strength of the tornado, watching it hammer against Jenna's shield. But, to her dismay, the shield holds. Changing tactics, she summons several lightning bolts to strike the shield, but still the shield holds.

Evelyn glares as she stops her attack on the shield. Jenna smiles as she lets the shield dissipate, her sword re-materializing in her hand. "Nice try. But now, let's finish this," Jenna says before running right at Evelyn.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**Originally, this was supposed to be the entire battle. But, when I finished it, it was too long, so I figured I'd split into two chapters.**

**I hope you like the battle so far. Next chapter is going to be more exciting. So, for now, leave a review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13- Fall of a God

**Alright. Here we go. The end of the fight with Godspeed. I hope you all really enjoy this chapter.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Green Hal37:** I agree that Diana's strength is usually far more than any human. But, in this timeline, Grant has subjected himself to experiements to increase his strength similar to Slade's strength while under the Mirakuru. I feel it would be able to help him stand up to Diana for at least a little bit.

* * *

Chapter 13- Fall of a God

"We're almost there," Danai says. Bruce just nods.

The two turn around another corner a few seconds later, and stop short. Right in front of them, occupying almost the entire tunnel, are the bombs stolen from Kord, stripped down a bit and networked together.

"S***. This isn't good. These are fuel-air explosive bombs. And if they go off in a tight space like this…it could destroy the entire convention center, and maybe even more," Bruce mutters.

"How long do you need to disarm them?" Danai asks.

"Well, it's gonna be easier than normal. These are still experimental weapons. Kord built in extra safeguards in case they malfunctioned during tests. It's gonna make it easier for me. By the looks of it, Godspeed networked them all and set them for a timed detonation," Bruce says, examining the weapons. He pauses for a moment before saying, "We're lucky. The timer is set for detonation in five minutes. I can have them disarmed in two."

"Good. I'll cover you," Danai says as she turns around.

Bruce gets to work, finding himself praying that he's not gonna be too rusty after not having done this for a long time.

The next two minutes pass agonizingly for Danai and Bruce. Several more mercenaries come to try and stop them, but Danai easily dispatches them.

Finally, Bruce cries, "Got it!" as he cuts the last wire, and the control device powers down.

"Yes! We did it!" Danai cries.

"We should stay with the bombs. I don't trust them not to still accidently go off, or mercenaries to come set them off by hand. We're gonna have to call in a professional bomb disposal squad when this is over," Bruce says.

"Gotcha," Danai says before getting on comms and says, "Avengers, this is Vixen. Batman and I have disarmed the bombs. We're gonna stay with the bombs and keep an eye on them until this is all over."

* * *

(Above ground)

Despite the joy they feel from hearing the news from Vixen, none of the team have the time to answer, as they're still too busy fighting the Rogues.

Right in front of the convention center, Diana is still dueling with Grant. She is highly impressed with his skills by this point, but is feeling a lot more confident now. She can tell that he's tiring by now, but she isn't tiring at all.

Grant jumps back to avoid a slash of her sword, and takes a moment to catch his breath. Diana decides to give him a chance, and says, "Surrender now and you'll live."

"Never," Grant responds before charging at her again. He slashes at her, but Diana easily blocks his blows. She can immediately see his attacks are a little more wild, and presses her advantage. She easily blocks his blow with her sword and shield, while forcing him back, waiting for the right moment.

Just seconds later, he stabs at her a little wildly, and she seizes the chance. Diana dodges aside and slashes downwards, cutting off Grant's hand. Before he can even react, she slashes again and cuts off his head. His body collapses to the ground a second later.

Diana looks down at Grant's corpse, feeling a little tired from that long fight. "You should have surrendered," she says to her vanquished opponent.

Further down the street, Jenna is still dueling with Evelyn. She managed to wound her opponent several times, but Evelyn has managed to prevent her from landing a deadly blow.

Evelyn summons a gust of wind to knock away a small psychic knife Jenna has thrown at her. She glares at her opponent and says, "You can't stop us. The United States are ours!"

"No. You'll never win," Jenna says before running at Evelyn again.

Evelyn summons a hail storm to try and stop Jenna, but Jenna will not be stopped. Summoning a psychic shield in front of her to deflect the hail, she charges ahead, determined to end this.

Starting to panic, Evelyn summons several lightning bolts, but Jenna either dodges them or deflects them with her shield. Then, she leaps into the air, propelling herself off the top of a dumpster, and flies up towards Evelyn. Before Evelyn can react, Jenna drives her psychic sword through Evelyn's chest.

Evelyn drops to the ground like a stone, Jenna landing on top of her, still holding her sword. She looks down into the eyes of her dying opponent and says, "You chose the wrong side." Evelyn looks back up at her and coughs once before taking her final breath.

As Jenna kneels over Evelyn's body, back in front of the Subway, John is thrown against the wall of the building. Zoe races forward to take his place, trying her hardest to get a hit in on Myers, but he easily blocks her blows.

The two quickly end up in a stalemate, batons and boomerangs crossed. Myers smirks as he pushes her back. "You'll never win. The bombs are about to go off. We've won," Myers says evilly.

"No. They're not. We have two teammates in the sewers. They disarmed the bombs," Zoe says with a grin.

Myers' face goes shocked, then murderous. "Then I'll just kill you and go down there and re-arm them. You can't stop us!"

Zoe smirks. "You know, if you weren't so intent on trying to kill me right now, and doing your little bad guy speech, you would've remembered to watch your back," she says.

Myers' eyes widen. But before he can react, there's a twang, and the sound of an arrow hitting flesh. Myers freezes, eyes wide. The sound repeats twice more. Then, Myers coughs up blood and falls to the ground. Behind him, John is back on his feet, bow raised.

Zoe steps back from Myer's corpse, eying it as John hurries over. She then looks up and smiles. "Nice one, John," she says with a chuckle. John chuckles a bit too, and the two high five.

Two blocks over, Stephen is exchanging high speed blows with Godspeed. However, Godspeed still has a slight advantage in speed, even if Stephen is the better fighter. Godspeed gets under one of Stephen's blows and grabs his wrist, then takes off, racing around and smashing Stephen against things before throwing him into a dumpster.

As Godspeed comes to a halt, Nora comes racing up behind him, landing a blow that knocks him tumbling several blocks. She races after him, but he speeds out of the way. The two race through the streets of Dallas until they reach AT&T Stadium, where Godspeed manages to grab Nora and pin her against the outside wall of the stadium.

"You will never beat me, XS," Godspeed says.

"Really?" Nora says, smirking, realizing she now has a chance, as she's never had Godspeed this close for more than a second. Her eyes begin to glow red, and wisps of red energy begin to trail out of her finger and reach up towards Godspeed's head, wrapping around his head.

Godspeed begins to sway a bit as Nora's magic begins to mess with his mind. Though his mind is feeling hazy, he knows he has to stop her. Feeling very sluggish, he lashes out with a speed punch, hitting Nora right in the face, dazing her. He stumbles away, then starts to run, trying to shake the effects of Nora's magic. Luckily for him, he managed to react quickly enough to avoid any real lasting effects. It doesn't take long for him to shake it off.

However, by the time he has shaken it off, Nora has recovered too. She races to attack him, but he speeds away, and she chases after him.

"Nora, where are you?" Stephen calls over comms.

"I was just at AT&T Stadium, and now I'm chasing Godspeed between the stadium and convention center," Nora replies.

"Alright. Give me a minute. Godspeed hurt one of my legs pretty bad. Give me a minute to let it heal, and I'll join you," Stephen says.

Nora doesn't respond, but continues to chase Godspeed. But, frustratingly, she seems unable to catch up to him.

Then, all of a sudden, Godspeed stops, steps aside, and thrusts his leg out into Nora's path. Not able to react in time, Nora trips over Godspeed's leg and goes tumbling for several blocks before Godspeed catches up and grabs her, running her into a wall, dazing her.

As Nora crumples to the ground from the force of the impact, Godspeed grabs her and pins her to the ground by the throat. "You have gotten much faster, XS. Both you and your brother. But you still can't beat me. No matter how many times, I will always beat you. And now, you will die," he says before he raises his hand, vibrating it at super speed.

Nora looks up at Godspeed, feeling convinced that this is the end. Then, out of nowhere, what looks like a blast of ice hits Godspeed, knocking him flying off of Nora and encasing his chest in ice.

Nora gasps a bit, then manages to prop herself up on her elbows and looks in the direction of the blast. Standing at the end of the alley is a man that looks like he's made of ice, wearing some kind of dark blue suit, frost seeping off of his hands. As she watches, he walks up to her, and his body transforms from ice back to a normal human body. He walks up and holds out his hand to her.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Introductions can wait. Let's just handle this guy first," the man responds. He then turns his body back to ice and turns to Godspeed, right as the villainous speedster vibrates through the ice on his chest and regains his feet.

Nora races right at him, trying to keep him distracted from her new ally. Godspeed races away, and she chases after him. The new guy shoots out ice, creating an ice bridge. He then shoots ice both behind him and in front of him, propelling himself along the ice bridge while extending it, soaring after them.

Nora and Godspeed continue speeding through the streets of Dallas. Right as Nora is wondering where he brother is, Stephen comes speeding in from nowhere and body slams Godspeed.

Godspeed goes tumbling through the streets until slamming into a wall. As he regains his feet, Stephen flashes up right in front of him. He looks hard at Godspeed and says, "Until now, I've just tried to stop you with my speed. Not anymore." His eyes glow red, and he takes to the air. As he does, various objects begin to lift themselves off the ground, enveloped in red energy, and begin to throw themselves at Godspeed. Godspeed dodges out of the way of the various objects, only for Stephen to start hurling energy blasts at him.

Godspeed desperately tries to avoid the blasts. Then, Nora comes racing in and punches Godspeed, knocking him back into the wall. Stephen lowers himself to the ground and races right towards Godspeed. Godspeed tries to race away, but the new guy races in and fires an ice blast at him, knocking him back.

Godspeed quickly regains his feet and runs right at Stephen, but Nora comes in and punches him. The twins begin racing around Godspeed, landing punch after punch. Godspeed cries out in pain from the multiple blows, but finds no time to react.

Finally, the twins run away a short distance, but circle back and both land a punch directly to Godspeed's chest at the same time, knocking him back into a wall so hard that seriously dazes him.

"New guy! Now!" Nora cries. With that, the new guy glides in on his ice bridge, drops down right in front of them, then unleashes a stream of ice. Before Godspeed can react, he is entirely encased in ice.

The new guy lowers his hands and grins. "I think it'll take him a while to vibrate himself out of that. Long enough to get him in a cell," he says as he turns to the twins.

"Thanks for your help. But…who are you?" Stephen asks.

The man smiles. "Nowadays, I go by Bobby Drake. Although you can also call me Iceman," he says.

"Wait. Nowadays? Is that not your real name?" Nora asks.

"Bingo," Bobby says. He pauses for a second before saying, "My true name is Robert Snart. My parents are Sara Lance and Leonard Snart. My mom gave birth to me after my dad died and left me with a friend of hers in 2015. But, she never came back. My foster mom told me the truth about my parents. I've lived under the name Bobby Drake for decades now. I didn't want anyone to think I was related to Leonard Snart. And I've kept my powers secret. But, I've been following your fight with Godspeed. I knew it was time I followed in my parents' footsteps to be a hero. So, I came here, and just waited for the right moment to attack."

Nora and Stephen both look at each other, then back at Bobby, and smile. Stephen extends his hand and says, "Well, welcome to the team, Iceman."

* * *

**Well, there we have it folks. The end of the Battle of Dallas.**

**I hope you liked my introduction of Iceman. I have heard he's a fan favorite among the X-Men, so I figured this was a decent time to introduce him. I also hope you like the idea of him actually being the son of Sara and Snart. I'll leave it up to your imagination for now how he has his powers. I know it may be disappointing that Bobby won't be a member of the X-Men whenever they get introduced, but I really wanted to introduce him here. Also, if you leave a review, let me know whether you thought he was Caitlin's son before he said who his parents were.**

**Also, I imagine Bobby being portrayed by Zac Efron.**

**For those confused about it, fuel-air explosive bombs are very powerful explosive that release flammable gas into the surrounding air before detonating, amplifying the explosion. Their explosive force can be several times what a normal bomb of the same size would be. And from what I've read about them, detonating that many of them in such a close space would be absolutely devastating, and easily capable of destroying a building that size.**

**So, Godspeed has been defeated, but this story isn't over. There are two more chapters, the last of which will feature the twins going back in time to take Pietro into the Speed Force.**

**Well. Until the next chapter, please, please leave a review and tell me how I did, and stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 14- Time Travel

**Alright. Everybody. Here we go. Another chapter, and this is one is going to be important. The twins are finally gonna learn about one more special power they have.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest: **No, Batman was not in Elseworlds. The reason is because Elseworlds has not happened yet. While the events of Season 5 of Flash and Season 4 of Supergirl have happened in the MACU, Elseworlds did not. I do plan on having Elseworlds happen later on, as I do plan on doing Crisis on Infinite Earths (possibly as the final story of the MACU). However, even in my version of Elseworlds, Batman may not be present.

**GreenHal 37:** There may or may not be an Earth-99 Iceman. I have not yet planned out how I want to introduce the X-Men into the MACU. Obviously, mutants exist, given that Wolverine exists, but beyond that, I have not planned the introduction of the X-Men. I'm still working on what lineup I want the team to have, so no guarantees on an Earth-99 Iceman.

* * *

Chapter 14- Time Travel

"Well, we don't have to worry about Godspeed anymore. His three friends are dead, and the man himself was just locked up with ARGUS," Stephen says.

In his cell, Thawne nods approvingly. "Very good, Little Runners," he says.

Nora smiles a bit. It's been two days since the battle in Dallas. The entire team has returned to Central City, waiting to make sure that Godspeed was handled. Everyone was intrigued by Bobby's arrival, but had accepted him as part of the team without a second thought.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Thawne. We couldn't have done this without your training," Nora says.

Thawne smirks a bit. "Maybe. But it was your drive to succeed that gave you this victory," Thawne says. Nora smiles a bit.

"And it's that drive that may allow to succeed at something else," Thawne says.

Stephen and Nora look at him, confused. "What are you talking about, Thawne?" Stephen asks.

"The Speed Force gives one many abilities. You already know most of the, either through your own training or my instruction. But, there is one ability I haven't told you about yet," Thawne says.

"What's that, Thawne?" Nora asks.

"The Speed Force is an endless void of time and energy. And it gives you not only powers of speed, but also powers of time and energy. If you run fast enough, you are able to smash a hole through the space-time continuum, opening a path through time," Thawne explains.

Nora and Stephen's eyes grow very wide. "Wait. Are you saying we can travel through time?" Stephen asks in shock.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Thawne says.

Nora and Stephen look at each other in shock. Then Stephen looks back at Thawne and asks, "Wait. Why are you telling us this, Thawne?"

"Because, Stephen. I know what you've lost. And whether you believe it or not, I have done a lot of reflecting during my time in this place. I've had a lot of time to think about what kind of legacy I will leave behind. And I don't want my legacy to end here, in Iron Heights, as a disgrace. I want to be remembered not just for what I did as the Reverse Flash. I want to be remembered for something truly great. So, I want to help you accomplish something great," Thawne says.

Thawne pauses for a moment, then says, "One thing I have learned is that hindsight really can be 20/20. Knowledge of the future can be the key to saving the past."

"What are you saying, Thawne?" Nora asks, even though her heart is beating faster in anticipation, feeling as though she knows where this is heading.

Thawne looks right at them and says, "I think, that if you can travel back in time, you can save your Uncle Pietro from dying, and you may be able to motivate the Avengers and, with their help, reverse the Decimation."

The twins look at Thawne in shock, then at each other, too stunned for words.

* * *

(Flash lair)

"Okay. Let me get this straight. Thawne told you that you have the power to travel back in time, so you want to go back in time with all of us and try and work with your dad and the Avengers to try and reverse the Decimation?" Zoe asks.

"Yup, pretty much," Stephen responds.

After a few seconds, Zoe says, "I'm sorry. This just sounds just too crazy."

"Well, if you think it about the science of it, it's not that crazy. We already know that Stephen and Nora are capable of running so fast that they can open breaches to other Earths. Theoretically, if they run fast enough, their connection to the Speed Force should enable them to travel back in time," William says.

John leans forward a bit. "Are we really thinking about this? I mean, I would give anything to go back and to make things right. But, even I know this isn't that simple. I mean, we're talking about changing the timeline. And how many movies have been made showing that's not as easy or safe as you might think? We could make things so much worse."

"How are we gonna makes things worse than they already are?" Jenna asks. John looks at her for a moment before shrugging to admit she has a point.

"We could have already gone back in time if we wanted to. But, you're our team. You're as good as family. We wanted you all to be part of the decision too," Nora says.

Everyone is quiet for at least a minute. Finally, Bruce breaks the silence and says, "You have to do this."

Everyone looks at Bruce. He looks straight at Nora and Stephen and says, "You have a power that few people have. You have the power to right the wrongs of the past. To bring back everybody that died. You have the chance to bring back your parents. I don't think you can pass this chance up."

Everyone's quiet before Diana says, "I agree. This Earth lost so much in the Decimation. If you have this chance, you can't not take it. I will support you in pursuing this. I may not be able to join you, but my past self can help you once you get back to the past."

Bobby stands up, arms crossed. "I'm in," he says.

"So am I," Danai says.

"You know I'm in," Jenna says.

"So am I," John says.

"I agree. We need to do this," William says.

Zoe hesitates for another moment, then slowly nods. "Alright. I'm in."

Nora and Stephen smile appreciatively. "Thanks, guys. But, if the Avengers couldn't stop Thanos the first time, then they're gonna need all the help they can get. We're gonna need to get as many people on our side as possible," Stephen says.

"Well, you've got just about every hero on this Earth already with you. Where else do you think you're gonna find more people?" John asks.

Stephen and Nora smirk a bit. "This Earth isn't the only place we can turn for help," Nora says.

* * *

(Earth-99, Berlin)

The HYDRA operatives cry in fear and try to run away down the alley. But, they are unable to run fast enough. Before long, they here a scuffling behind them, and turn to see the Black Panther sprinting the last few yards towards them.

"Go!" One of the agents says to the men holding the stolen weapons. Those men continue to run while the rest stay to fight the Black Panther.

However, they quickly realize they are outclasses. Their weapons simply bounce off his suit. And with just a handful of moves, the Panther has killed or knocked out all of them.

Further down the street, the three agents carrying the stolen weapons are still running when suddenly, one of them gets flung back from what feels like a tiny, but powerful punch. The other two agents look confused until the heroine known as Stinger suddenly grows into view, blasting one of the agents in the face with her blasters before grabbing the other and knocking him out with several quick blows.

She looks down at her victims, then takes to the air and flies over to the Black Panther. She lands right in front of him, then her mask retracts, revealing the face of a now grown Cassie Lang.

"Nice work, Azari," she says as the Panther's mask retracts, revealing the face of a handsome black man.

"Same to you Cassie. As always, a job well done," Azari responds.

Cassie smiles. "We may not be the Avengers. But we sure have done a good job together," she says. Azari grins as well. But, before he can say anything in response, the two are suddenly whisked away in a flash of lightning.

A few seconds later, they come to a stop in a warehouse. The two stumble around a bit, queasy.

After she manages to steady herself and stop from throwing up, Cassie groans, "Ugh, what was that?"

"That was us," a voice says. Azari and Cassie turn to see Nora and Stephen, both unmasked, standing a few feet away.

"Who are you?" Azari asks cautiously.

"We're the children of the Flash," Nora says.

Cassie perks up. "The Flash?" she asks.

"Yes. And we're here because we need your help," Stephen asks.

"Well, we're a little busy here. This Earth doesn't have the Avengers anymore, and we're the only heroes to protect it," Azari says.

"I know. We want to fix that," Stephen says.

Azari and Cassie look confused. Stephen glances at Nora before saying, "We're here with a proposition for you. You see, as speedsters, we have the power to travel through time. We're here because we intend to travel back in time with a team to help the Avengers try and reverse the Decimation."

Both Cassie and Azari look at the two of them in shock. "Really?" Cassie asks.

"Yes. I know you both lost family in the Decimation," Stephen says.

"Actually, Cassie is the one who lost family. King T'Challa wasn't my father. I'm the son of Okoye and W'Kabi," Azari explains.

"Well, still. I know you lost a lot as a result of the Decimation. And we have a chance to reverse it. But we need as much help as we can get. We need your help," Stephen says.

Cassie and Azari look at each other, having a non-verbal conversation. Then, they nod to each other before looking at Stephen and Nora. "Alright. We're in," Cassie asks.

Stephen and Nora smile, then Nora asks, "How did you two become Stinger and Black Panther?"

"I lost my dad in the Decimation, and I always wanted to be like him. When I got older, while looking into his past as Ant-Man, I found one of Hank Pym's old sites, and I found Pym Particles and design schematics for the Wasp suit he designed. I had learned a lot about engineering by then, so I followed the schematics, and was able to replicate the Pym Particle formula. I built my own suit, and became Stinger," Cassie responds.

"As for me, I simply trained to fight under my mother. Eventually, she showed one of King T'Challa's suits to me, and told me she had saved it for the time someone else would rise to take the mantle of the Black Panther. So, I became the Black Panther, but I didn't confine myself to Wakanda. It didn't take long before I met Cassie, and we started working together," Azari explains.

Nora and Stephen nod. Then, she asks, "We're still looking for one more person. Maybe you can help us find her."

* * *

(Stark cabin)

"Honey?"

Morgan looks up from her console and the display of her newest suit design. "Yes, mom?" she calls out.

"Come here, sweetheart," Pepper calls quietly.

Morgan walks upstairs. Entering her mom's room, she sees Pepper, lying on her bed, and looking very weak.

"Hey, mom," she says.

"Can you get me some soup?" Pepper asks.

"Of course," Morgan says before heading back down the stairs. She sighs a bit once she's out of earshot. She knows that her mom won't last much longer. Despite how strong she is, she can only last so long, and the doctors have said she doesn't have much longer.

As she comes down the stairs and heads towards the kitchen to grab some soup for her mom, she stops short at the sight of Nora, Stephen, Azari, and Cassie all standing in the living room, right next to her workspace.

Morgan slowly approaches them. "Cassie. Azari. What are you doing here?" she asks.

"We're here because these two brought us here," Cassie says, indicating the twins.

Morgan looks at the two of them, arms crossed. "Who are you two?" she demands.

"You don't know us. But you may have heard of our mom and dad. Wanda Maximoff and Barry Allen," Stephen says.

Morgan's expression softens. "Ahh. I'd always wondered what happened to you two," she says. She pauses for a second before asking, "What are you doing on this Earth?"

"You know about the multiverse? Who could've told you? I thought your dad died when you were 2?" Stephen asks.

"He did. But he also told my mom everything about your dad. She told me," Morgan explains.

She looks between the two of them for a few seconds, then asks, "Like I asked, what are you doing on this Earth?"

"We're here because we need your help, Morgan. We have a way to travel back in time. We're taking a team back to the past to help your Dad and the rest of the Avengers reverse the Decimation," Nora explains.

Morgan's eyes widen. "You really think you can go back in time?" she asks.

"Our dad's done it. The speedster who trained us has done it. We can do it too," Stephen says.

Morgan is quiet for a while, thinking about this. At first, she wonders if it's worth the risk. She starts to think that maybe her place is here, spending as much as time as she can with her mom. Then, she realizes that if they can save everybody who died in the Decimation, then maybe her father wouldn't have to die when she was little. After a minute of thinking, she looks up at Stephen and Nora and says, "Okay. I'll do it."

Nora and Stephen smile. Finally, their team is complete.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, even if it may have been a little bit rushed. I also hope you like the final roster of the New Avengers going back to the past. For reference, Diana won't be going back with them. They'll be recruiting the Diana of the past once they travel back. Bruce also will not be travelling back. I'm not sure yet if the past Bruce will be showing up in my Endgame story.**

**Now, I need your advice. What should Morgan's alias be? Obviously she's going to be using her own version of the Iron Man armor, but I have no idea about her alias. Give me some ideas.**

**As for who will be portraying them, I imagine Azari portrayed by Laz Alonso, Cassie portrayed by Alison Brie, and Morgan portrayed by Shailene Woodley.**

**Well, next chapter will be the last. It's already written, and will be up either tomorrow or the day after. Until then, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15- Back to the Past

**Alright. Here we go. The final chapter of Avengers of the Future.**

**I'll say no more. Let's get started.**

**Guest: **Batman may still be a part of Elseworlds when it actually happens. It just hasn't happened yet.

* * *

Chapter 15- Back to the Past

Stephen turns to Nora. "Alright. Are you ready for this?" he asks. Everything has been set up for the attempt to travel back in time. All the New Avengers have been brought to Earth-99 to make it easier for Nora and Stephen to get them when they return to the future.

"Not quite yet," Nora responds. Stephen looks at her in surprise.

Nora looks a little sheepish for a second, then says, "I want to go see Auntie Kara before we go back."

Stephen starts to smile. "You're right. Of course. I can't believe I didn't think of that. You're right. She deserves to know what we're doing," he responds. He pauses for a second, then asks, "Do you have an extrapolator?"

Nora smiles as she holds up an extrapolator. "Yup. Let's go," she says with a grin. She turns around and activates the extrapolator, opening a breach, which she and Stephen quickly speed through.

A second later, they emerge in a very familiar barn. A few yards away, Kara, still looking very good for her age of 56 years, except for her graying hair, is stroking the neck of one of the horses.

"Auntie Kara!" Nora cries.

Kara turns around, the smile that still warms Nora and Stephen's heart on her face, and says, "Nora! Stephen! Oh, I'm glad you're back!"

The trio race together and embrace, laughing a bit together. After a few moments, Kara releases them and asks, "What's going on?"

Stephen and Nora are quiet for a moment, then Stephen says, "Umm, we have something we need to talk to you about."

Hearing the hesitance in Stephen's tone, Kara's face goes a little more serious, and she says, "Okay. Let's go talk in the house."

The three of them walk into the farm house and sit down in the living room. Kara looks at the twins and asks, "Okay. What do you need to talk to me about?"

Nora and Stephen look at each other, then back at Kara. A second later, Nora says, "We're going to go back in time and try to reverse the Decimation and save our parents."

Kara sits there for at least half a minute, completely quiet and surprised by that information. Then, she slowly says, "Oh, I see. You've finally learned you can time travel."

"Yeah. What do you think of this?" Stephen asks.

"Well, I think you're going to have to be extremely careful. Barry told me how dangerous time travel is. The first time he time travelled, he nearly made some big mistakes. You're going to have to be extremely careful, but if you go together, and with your team, I think it might be possible for you to pull this off. Even still, according to your dad, this Thanos is incredibly powerful. You need to really study him and work closely with your dad and the heroes in the past if you want to win. If you feel you can't win, there's no harm in coming back to this time. And if you make a mistake, and it causes a lot of damage to the future, you may not be able to fix it," Kara says rather calmly.

Nora and Stephen both look at each other with a surprised look. Kara notices this and asks, "What are those looks for?"

"You're…you're only warning us about time travel? You're…you're not going to try and discourage us from doing it?" Nora asks in confusion.

"Well, I know how stubborn you two are. And, I needed to warn you to make sure that what happened to your dad doesn't happen to you," Kara says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stephen asks.

Kara is quiet for a moments before she speaks up again and says, "I never told you the truth about your dad. I always told you that he disappeared during a battle with the Reverse Flash. The truth is…about a year after the Decimation, he had a breakdown. He left the two of you with Cisco and Caitlin and travelled back in time to try and reverse the Decimation, and never returned."

Nora and Stephen look at each other in shock, then back at Kara. "Why didn't you tell us this?" Stephen responds.

"Well, I didn't want you to know you had the power to travel in time until you were old enough to understand the dangers of time travel. And…I didn't want to take any chances that you might take that information as meaning that your dad abandoned you. Because he did it not just to stop Thanos, but to try and make sure you didn't have to grow up without your mother," Kara says.

Both Nora and Stephen look stunned. Then, the shock drains from Stephen's face, and he simply nods and says, "Thank you for telling us. And I promise, Auntie Kara. We'll be safe."

Nora still looks confused and shocked. Kara looks at her and asks, "Nora, what's wrong?"

"I still don't understand why you're not trying to stop us from doing this," Nora responds.

"Why would I be?" Kara asks.

"Well…because…if we do this…and we succeed…we're going to save our parents. And they're going to be the ones to raise us. Not you," Nora says hesitantly.

Kara looks at the two of them, smiling sweetly. "You think I don't know? I am very aware of that. I have raised you since you were little, and I have loved you both as if you were my own children since I took you in. But through all these years, the ghosts of your parents have stayed with you. And I know, if you don't do this, you will be haunted by that choice for the rest of your life, knowing you have the chance to do this. You won't just save the universe and restore everyone that Thanos killed. You will save your parents, and get to grow up with them. As a family." There are tears in her eyes as she finishes saying this.

Both Stephen and Nora have tears in their eyes at this point too. "But, Auntie Kara. You're our family too. You raised us. You taught us how to use our powers. You were there for us throughout our lives," Stephen says.

"And I always will be," she says firmly. She pauses for a second before saying, "I promise you two. No matter what happens, I will always love you. And if you do succeed and save your parents, I'll still be your Auntie Kara."

At this point, Nora, overcome with emotion, jumps up with tears in her eyes, runs over to her foster mother, and throws her arms around her. Stephen follows a second later. For several minutes, the three just stay there, locked in their embrace, never wanting to let go.

After a few minutes, they finally break apart. Kara looks at her two foster children and says, "I know you can do it. I have always known that when the two of you work together, there is nothing you can't do. And you have your team to help you." She pauses for a second, then says, "I always knew, in my heart, that this day would come. That you two would discover your greatest power, and that you would travel back to stop Thanos and save your parents." She then gives them both another hug, and a kiss on the cheek, before pulling back again and saying, "You've become the heroes I always knew you could be. And I could not be more proud."

Nora and Stephen cry as they hear this. Then, Kara smiles as she says, "Now…run, my little speedsters. Run!"

The twins smile brightly at these words, quickly say in unison, "We love you," then turn and race out of the house.

Kara smiles as she watches the two disappear into the distance. "Go save the multiverse," she whispers.

Side by side, the twins race south. Nora pulls out the extrapolator and opens a breach to Earth-99, and she and her brother streak through it, emerging in Wakanda. They continue to run, nowhere near their top speed, but wanting to keep moving.

"Hey, William. Do you copy?" Nora calls over comms.

"I copy, Nora," William responds.

"Is everyone there?" Nora asks.

"Yup. They're all here," William responds.

"Alright. We're in position and ready to make the attempt. Are you all ready for this?" Stephen cuts in.

"Yes. We're ready. You can do this, guys," William responds.

"Alright. Here we go," Stephen responds. And with that, he and Nora take off.

Both can feel a rush as the tachyons from the devices on their chests flood their bodies, boosting their speed. They continue running, faster and faster, feeling very anxious, but they concentrate on what Thawne told them.

Then, finally, as they're nearing the Egypt-Sudan border, up ahead, a breach opens. Feeling this is it, they race right into it.

Inside the breach, it's just like Thawne described. Everything around them is just blue and white energy, with what looks like lightning sparking every so often. Every few seconds, a fleeting image passes them. The two of them battling Godspeed. Their high school graduation. Kara and Laurel Lance fighting with the Reverse Flash. Captain America, Iron Man, and Oliver battling a man wearing futuristic armor. And finally, Thanos placing the last of the Infinity Stones in the Gauntlet.

The twins focus on that, and the events of that day. Then, right ahead of them, a breach opens up, and they streak through it. They come out of it in the midst of a desert.

The twins skid to a stop, looking around. There's nothing but desert surrounding them.

Nora raises her hand. "Gideon?" she asks.

A small hologram of Gideon comes out of her palm. "Yes, Nora Allen?" Gideon asks.

"Where and when are we, Gideon?" Nora asks.

"You are 1.4 miles north of the Egypt-Sudan border on Earth-99. The date is May 16, 2018," Gideon responds.

Stephen and Nora snap their heads towards each other, eyes wide. It takes a few moments before Stephen says, "It worked. I can hardly believe it."

Nora slowly nods. Then, she says, "Alright. Let's go."

The twins turn as one to the west and start running. About an hour later, they reach the Atlantic coast of Morocco and begin racing across the Atlantic. After several hours of running, and now feeling like they want to drop dead from running so much, they reach the coast of North Carolina.

The twins stop briefly in Wilmington to rest up and get something to eat. After about a half hour, Stephen looks at Nora, who's in the middle of eating a donut, and says, "Let's get going."

Nora nods as she finishes her donut, then the twins race off to the north. As they race through the town, they pass a diner, where an old man wearing glasses, with white hair and a mustache, is sitting and eating a sandwich. He stares after the twins as they pass. "What on Earth was that?" he asks to nobody in particular.

The twins race north towards New York, heading to the location they got from Morgan, and finally, after years of dreaming of the day they'd get to see it, the New Avengers Facility comes into view.

The two speedsters race into the building, searching the building room by room. It doesn't take long before they find the med bay, where they stop short at the sight of their Uncle Pietro lying in a coma on the bed.

For a few seconds, they just sit there, staring down at the uncle they have never met. Then, returning their minds to the mission, they quickly disconnect all the medical equipment from Pietro, then together grab him and race outside with him. After running in a quick circle at max speed, a portal to the Speed Force opens up, and the twins race in, pulling Pietro with them.

As soon as they are inside the Speed Force, they slow down, then release Pietro. As they run around him, all of a sudden, he's hidden from their sight.

"What's going on?" Nora asks to nobody in particular.

"You have done well." The two whip around and see Kara in front of them.

"Auntie Kara?" Nora asks.

"No. We're not Kara," Not-Kara responds.

"Huh?" Nora responds.

"Wait. Wait a second," Stephen says. He pauses for several moments before asking, "Is this the Speed Force trying to talk to us?"

"Very good, Stephen. You are very smart. You are one of the most worthy speedsters we have ever seen," Not-Kara compliments, drawing a smile from Stephen.

"What's happening to Uncle Pietro?" Nora asks.

"He is being shown the truth. Your uncle is unique. His speed comes not from us, but from the powers of the Mind Stone. But that will not be enough. You made a wise choice to attempt to bring your uncle out of his coma. He will be important to you in your quest to defeat Thanos. But he cannot do so at his current speed, and with his current attitude. He must pass the trials we have set for him. Only then can he unlock his true potential," Not-Kara responds.

"So, he has to go through this alone?" Nora asks nervously.

"No. Once he has passed this first test, we will reveal him to you again. It will be your job to guide him through the tests, and teach him the ways of the Speed Force. We feel confident you will know what to do," Not-Kara says before vanishing.

Nora and Stephen look at each other, then keep running. For a few minutes, there's nothing. Then, up ahead, Pietro suddenly comes into view, looking in the opposite direction, and yelling, "Wait! You said you'd give me answers. Who are you? Where am I?"

Nora and Stephen come up behind Pietro, and Nora says, "You're in the Speed Force."

Pietro whips around and looks at them. After a moment, he demands, "Are you another illusion?"

Nora smiles. "No. We're real people. We're the reason you're here. If we hadn't brought you here, you'd be dead."

"Who are you?" Pietro demands.

Nora and Stephen look at each other, then back at Pietro before Nora removes her mask and says, "I'm XS."

At the same time, Stephen pulls back his cowl, then says, "And I'm the Silver Flash."

"And you're here because the universe is in danger, and we need your help to save it. Uncle Pietro," Nora says.

Pietro looks at them with an expression of absolute shock. "U-uncle?!" he splutters.

"Yes. Your sister, Wanda, is our mother. She married the speedster that saved you in Sokovia about a year after the defeat of Ultron, and gave birth to us nine months later. We came back from our time to 16 months after our birth and pulled you into the Speed Force, which woke you from your coma," Stephen responds.

"Wait. So you're my niece and nephew, and you're also from the future?" Pietro asks.

"Exactly. And we came back to this time because we need your help. Earlier today, an alien warlord named Thanos wiped out half of the life in the universe, including your sister. We can't stop it from happening. But we can reverse it. And we're gonna need your help to do that," Stephen says.

Pietro looks like the entire world has gone mad. After a few moments, he asks, "How can I do that?"

"You're in the Speed Force, the source of power for almost every speedster in existence, including us and our dad. You're unique, because your speed doesn't come from the Speed Force. But that means your speed is very limited. You're gonna need to be able to access the Speed Force if you're gonna be able to help us. The Speed Force is going to put you through trials. If you can pass them, then you'll be able to access the Speed Force like us. And we're here to help you through those trials. Are you up for it?" Nora asks.

Pietro looks off to the side for a moment, then looks back at his niece, determination on his face.

"Where do I start?"

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I really enjoyed writing this, especially the scene with Kara. I wanted to include her at least once in this story, and this made the most sense out of the different scenarios I played around with before writing.**

**I also hope you liked the Stan Lee cameo. Although he has departed this life, I do not intend for Stan Lee to leave the MACU. As a tribute to him, I plan on including Stan Lee cameos throughout the rest of the MACU.**

**Now, obviously, the team has been left in the future, but it won't stay that way. Nora and Stephen will be returning for their teammates soon enough.**

**Now, I'm sure many of you are still wondering about everything that happened between the Decimation and the start of this story. Well, Nora and Stephen are going to explain it all in the Endgame story. Speaking of which, I am still working on the plot for that story, so it may not be up for a little bit. I'll try to get it started as soon as possible.**

**Alright. We have come to the end of the chapter.**

**Just kidding. You know I have to do the post-credits scene.**

* * *

(41st Century, Earth-99)

In low Earth orbit, a large ship hangs in orbit. Inside the ship, the crew is bustling about, conducting their usual day-to-day activities aboard the ship.

On the bridge, a dark imposing figure sits on a throne, watching his bridge crew work. As he does, an alarm starts to blare.

A few moments later, one of the officers stands and faces his master. "Sir! We have detected a temporal anomaly in the early 21st century! Exact effects on the timeline are yet unclear!"

"Can you trace it back to its source?" his master says in a very imposing tone.

"Already done, sir. And it is…surprising. The anomaly has been traced back to your ancestor, Stephen Allen, and his sister," the officer responds.

His master nods once, considering this. Then, he says in an even more serious voice, "Monitor the distortion and take the ship into the temporal zone. If it is my ancestor, then it will be of major importance. This may be a golden opportunity. Inform me as you gather data."

"Yes, Lord Kang," the officer before beginning to issue orders.

As the ship's time drive begins to activate, on his throne, Kang smiles evilly. This is the chance he has been waiting for.

* * *

**Boom! There we go. Kang the Conqueror has arrived in the MACU. This will obviously be a bit different than the comics version. In this, he's a descendant of Stephen. On that note, let me know if you'd like to see Kang display any of the powers of his ancestor.**

**Obviously, Kang is going to be a major villain in the future of the MACU. I may even make him my next big bad to take Thanos' place. Needless to say, Barry and the Avengers are going to face him more than once.**

**Well, I hereby bring this story to a close. Leave a review and tell me what you thought of this final chapter, and stay tuned for the Endgame story. I'll post a notice to this story and _Crisis on Earth-99_ when I get it up.**


	16. AN- Endgame sequel has been posted!

**Alright, everybody. It's finally up. The sequel to _Crisis on Earth-99_, my _Endgame_ story, has finally been posted. It's under the name _Worlds Collide, Heroes Unite_. I thought it an appropriate nod to the first story of this series. Go and check it out, follow and favorite it, and stay tuned! Thank you all for your continued support!**


End file.
